Consequence
by Birdlover425
Summary: "It's over, Germany. You've lost." "Yeah… I know." I was crouched on the ground, my gun already pointed at my temple. "I know…"
1. Chapter 1

"It's over, Germany. You've lost."

"Yeah… I know."

He was crouched on the ground, his gun already pointed at his temple.

"I know…"

MANY YEARS LATER

Age: 6

"That was really fun Roderich!" Germany said, skipping happily down the dirt path to his house.

"No problem, Ludwig. Come over my house sometime and we can play things that are even more fun!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Cool! I'll ask!"

"See you around!"

"Bye!" They split at the fork of the dirt road.

"_That was so much fun!"_ he thought walking back to his place. It was pretty far from where he met Austria.

_I had never hung out with another country like me before. But I really don't think my master would let me do it again… I'll ask anyway, but I hope she doesn't get mean like she does sometimes._

"ANOTHER COUNTRY?! YOU WERE PLAYING WITH ANOTHER COUNTRY?!"

"Y-Yes, his name is Austria, and he's really nice, you should meet hi-"

"NO, I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE MEETING WITH HIM ANYTIME SOON, EITHER."

"W-Why?!"

"Germany, don't you understand? He's a weakling!"

He grumbled, hearing this excuse before. "Why is being weak so horrible? Why can't I help weaker people become stronger, like Switzerland?"

"They don't deserve your help, Ludwig. Now go to bed."

"But-"

"NOW, Ludwig. I won't have this discussion with you anymore."

He reluctantly went to his room and sprawled himself on his bed.

_What is so bad about being a little weak…_

MANY YEARS LATER

Age 16

"Germany, are you ready?" My master says.

"Yes, ma'am." I reply calmly.

"Good."

It's my first day in training to be the representation and soldier of Germany. I made sure to adjust my uniform once more, and I walk with squared shoulders out the door.

Before I start, I look over the Creed of Countries. I always keep with me.

Creed of Countries

You are one with your nation.  
When your nation is happy, so are you,  
When your nation is sad, you will know.

When your nation cries, so are you.  
And when your country is hurting, you will feel it.

Your actions can lead to a country's success,  
But they can also lead to its downfall.

You hold your country's fate,

But at the same time, your country holds yours.

A final warning to future countries,  
You cannot afford to feel.

"_Don't sympathise with the weak Ludwig. You'll only hurt yourself."_

I sigh and take out the map of directions I was given.

_Wow, this place is really far... But the directions say to…_

_RUN. _

_I'm supposed to go on foot… and RUN?!_

I groan in frustration, but start running.

_1 HOUR LATER_

_I'm… just too close to stop now…_

By now my lungs felt like they were burning, as it had been an hour and I had run 8.5 kilometers. I was so clo_se… Can't stop now… Can't stop..._

_I can see it! _

I trudged towards the entrance of the camp site and collapsed, then rolled onto my back. I felt dehydrated, and my legs couldn't take any more. I slowly closed my eyes.

I suddenly felt a crushing force on my chest. I took a sharp breath and started to cough. I used the little energy I had left to look up. A towering man with a dark green uniform like mine stood over me with his boot pressing on my chest.

"So you are my new student." He added more pressure and I felt something snap.

_My rib. _I tried to cry out but my throat was too dry to make a sound…

"What a shame. You're just so _weak."_ He laughed and added another front of pressure, and I felt another snap.

_Another rib._

My face was twisted in a horrible expression when suddenly I felt something odd rising in my throat. I coughed again, but this time, a crimson liquid started to flow out both ends of my mouth and dripped downwards, staining my hair. I felt dizzy…

"What's wrong? Can't stay awake? It's okay, I'll let you take a good long nap."

He kicks me into the nearest fence, and I black out, blood still seeping from my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm barely conscious when I hear the muffled beep of a cardiac monitor and a woman speaking next to me. Everything is blurry. I can feel that my eyes aren't open, but not closed either. Almost… Limp.

I feel a warm hand on my forehead. "He's feverish. Get me a wet cloth."

then a different one speaks.

"Did he really have to beat this one up so bad? He's so much younger than the other trainees we bring here. Oh, and here."

"Thanks."

I feel a refreshing coldness on my forehead, and I gasp at the sudden change in temperature.

The second girl flinched.

"He's conscious." The first woman said. "Get the painkillers."

It only took me a second to figure out why I would need those painkillers.

My chest burned so much, it hurt to breathe.

I winced at the feeling of the syringe in my arm, but I felt instantly better when the medicine was injected into me. I could breath.

I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. My surroundings were clear now.  
The two women next to me were wearing nurse outfits with name tags, one of them looking much more concerned than the other. The calm nurse had the name Tenenbaum. The other nurse had the name Petra.

"Are you sure we shouldn't put bandages around his chest? It would reduce the pain." Petra suggested nervously.

"It would also cause his ribs to heal improperly. I don't care what the other doctors say about rib injuries. I know I'm right about this."

"W-where…" I asked.

"Still in the same hell kid. Sorry." Tenenbaum said sorrowfully.

I quickly tried to recall the events that led up to where I was. _I was given instructions to run to the camp. And I collapsed…? I can't remember..._

I also noticed my head being awkwardly cushioned. Oh no. Head injuries usually equal motor complications. I mentally cringed at the thought of having to be escorted places in a wheelchair.

"Can I… stand?"

"You symptoms say it's okay to try. But do it slowly." Tenenbaum said.

I sat up and leaned my heavy head in my hands. I already felt a bit dizzy. But I had to try. I let my feet touch the floor and slowly stood on them. I started to stumble a bit, and Tenenbaum along with Petra supported my weight. They slowly let go of me, and I was standing. I could stand without help. _Gott sei Dank..._

The door flew open.

_That face…_

"Hey! Aren't you done fixing him yet?"

_I… I know it…_

"No, sir, you cracked two of his ribs and you also gave him a concussion. He's a long way from fixed."

His face whips around to face mine, angrily.

_Oh… That's right. It was you. My supposed trainer._

He storms over to face me and pushes me into the wall. Before I can crumble to the ground, he grabs my neck and holds me up on the wall, his nails digging into my neck. I try gasping for air and prying his fist off, but to no avail.

"SIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PATIENT?!" Tenenbaum yelled.

"Tenenbaum, cut the shit." he said sharply. Then he looked at me again. I flailed my legs around in panic. "You've already set this stupid-ass project back because of your pathetic form. So if I were you, I'd hurry the fuck up, or just die. Got me?"

His eyes expected me to answer, but all I could do was stare with my mouth open, gasping for air. And with every word he said, I only felt drowsier. I was sinking deeper and deeper into unconsciousness even though he was sliding me further up the wall. I could feel my eyes slowly rolling backwards...

"SIR! PUT THAT POOR BOY DOWN, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

He finally dropped me, and my distorted figure was left gasping for air.

On the ground I could still hear voices. Muffled, Muffled sounds.

I heard contact of a fist to a face. Someone fell next to me.

"Next time you actually try resist me Tenenbaum, I will personally smash your face in. Understand?" He walks out, and I hear the door slam.

I opened my eyes just enough to see her.

There was a bloody mark on her left cheek.

_He abuses them. The very doctors cleaning up his mistakes... And he hurts them for the hell of it._

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice was choked away by that bastard.

"You okay, kid?" She said, rubbing her cheek.

I exhaustedly reached out for her hand as she leaned over to check my pulse.

I grabbed her hand and she stopped and looked at me.

_"Es tut Mir leid."_ I almost whispered.

"It's okay." She said in an oddly comforting tone. "You get used to it-"

_"Es tut Mir leid.", _Louder. I didn't try to say it that time, it was as if it just slipped…

_Oh no…_

My arm. In her hand it was practically rattling. My jaw is straight open and the rest of my body is shaking... She suddenly looked very concerned.

_I felt bad that she was hit… And now I'm about to pay for it._

"Convulsing... He's seizing!" She says in a panicked voice towards Petra.

She quickly prepares the bed and comes over to help Tenenbaum pick me up.

My eyes start to close.

"Hey!" She startles me back as well as squeezing my hand and I try to focus. "Hey, just... Just hang in there okay? You have to focus, you have to-" my eyes begin to close again, and my jaw is rattling. "Hey!" I look up again. "Stay with me okay? You have to stay focused."

"Please."

They placed me on the bed.

"Petra, keep him from falling off." Tenenbaum said.

She looked at me again. "You have to stay awake until it's over, or it'll only get worse."

_I'm trying. I'm trying so hard not to sleep._

But as soon as I felt my eyes roll into my skull, I knew it was all over.

All the voices around me start to become muffled.

"Hey!" I felt her shake me a bit. "HEY!" She shook me harder. "Petra you have to-"

The voices around become smaller and smaller until I couldn't hear them anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Thanks to fuzzylovescats for following this story, and 1sleepygirlofficial for following the story, favoriting the story, and favoriting me as an author! (Seriously guys, it means a lot to me.)**

**Okay, so this chapter and maybe the next one are going to be about what happened already, but in the perspective of Tenenbaum, the nurse you met last chapter. If the POV changes in between chapters, I will tell you up here in the author's note. So don't worry about getting confused. **

**Chapter 1 and 2: Tenenbaum's perspective.**

"Our new student is here. Go fetch him."

"What? Why can't he just-"

_Scheisse..._

I ran over to the entrance courtyard of the camp to find a beaten form towards the entrance.

"Petra! Come over here with a stretcher! Quickly!"

I ran over to the entrance, and felt undeniable horror rising within me.

_This… This is is a young boy… at most he's 17…_

I mentally cursed Viktor. I didn't think even he was this low.

I kneeled over to his side and tried to see all of the identifiable injuries. We weren't inside yet, but the quicker the better.

_Let's see…_

I could see that his breathing was stressed, and blood had spilled from both sides of his mouth. I leaned over and felt around his chest. His face tightened at the sudden pressure.

_Broken ribs…_

I held his head up to position him to lift him into the stretcher, but I heard a muffled moan from his chest.

_Head injury. Possible concussion._

Petra ran out toward where I was kneeling next to him, carrying a stretcher. She looked down at the boy and gasped.

As we lifted the frail boy onto the stretcher, I evaluated the situation placed in front of me. A boy is at the front entrance pole, knocked out with two broken ribs and a head injury. A trail of blood from the middle of the entrance post to the fence. His orders were to run here.

Perhaps…

Perhaps he lives too far away. Maybe it took him a long time to get here and he collapsed at the front, on his back, gasping for air. In the distance, Viktor sees him collapse. In anger at his exhaustion, he walks over and most likely crushes his ribs with his boot. Here the bleeding starts. Not too long after, Viktor kicks him into the fence, and walks away, only to tell me to go "fetch the new student."

Figures.

"He's secured." Petra said, still looking apologetically at the boy in the stretcher.

We carry him inside on the stretcher and the two of us lift him onto the bed. I remove his uniform jacket and shirt to see the damage. His chest was tinted red in a couple areas.

_Middle right and left of chest. two broken ribs._

A boot definitely smashed his ribs.

"Petra, prepare painkillers."

"Right."

_Now his head…_

I grabbed a bunch of pillows and stuffed them behind his head and around it. The painkillers and reduced movement would take care of the rest.

I felt his forehead.

"He's feverish. Get me a wet cloth."

"Did he really have to beat this one up so bad?" Petra says. "He's so much younger than the other trainees we bring here. Oh, and here."

"Thanks."

I place the cloth on his forehead and suddenly, he gasps at the coldness.

"He's conscious. Give him the painkillers." I tell Petra.

His breathing was still quite restricted, and his eyes were straining to see.

Petra stuck the syringe in her arm and he flinched at the sudden injection, but he visibly relaxed after it was injected into him. Then he opened his eyes much more comfortably. He glanced at Petra's name tag, then to mine.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wrap his chest with bandages?" Petra asked nervously. "It would reduce the pain."

"It would also cause his ribs to heal improperly." I knew doctors did this, but it restricts breathing and causes them to heal too tightly. "I don't care what other doctors say about rib injuries, I know I'm right about this."

"W-where…" The boy asks.

"Still in the same hell kid. Sorry." I said sympathetically.

He looked around a bit and noticed that he looked very Aryan. Completely blue eyes and blonde hair.

And probably too young to have to deal with Viktor's bullshit.

He looked at the ceiling looking very puzzled and then looked at me.

"Can I… Stand?"

I hesitated but then realized this would reveal if he had a concussion or not.

"You symptoms say it's okay to try."

He sat up and supported his head in his hands. He looked pretty dazed. His feet touch the floor and slowly, but steadily, he stood. He started to stumble forwards, unable to keep his balance, and Me and Petra simultaneously rushed toward him to support him.

_Definitely a concussion._

Me and Petra slowly let go of his arms, and he steadied himself.

I couldn't help but smile at the sudden look of relief on his face that he could stand on his own two legs.

The door flew open.

_Viktor… Not now… _

"Hey! Aren't you done fixing him yet?"

"No, sir, you cracked two of his ribs and you also gave him a concussion. He's a long way from fixed." I said, irritated at his presence.

He angrily looks over to face the boy.

He storms over to him and pushes him into the wall. Already disoriented, Viktor grabs the boy's neck and pushes him up the wall. I see him gasping for air and trying to rip his hand off, but it wasn't working.

_I have to do something._

"SIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PATIENT?!" I yelled.

"Tenenbaum, cut the shit." he said sharply. He turned to face the boy again. he flailed his legs around in panic. "You've already set this stupid-ass project back because of your pathetic form." He sneered. "So if I were you, I'd hurry the fuck up, or just die. Got me?"

Victor stared at him angrily, but all the boy did was stare with his mouth locked open, gasping for air. Viktor was sliding him further up the wall. I could the boy's eyes slowly rolling into his skull.

_Asphyxiation… _

"SIR! PUT THAT POOR BOY DOWN, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" I screamed.

At long last, he dropped the boy, his mangled body wheezing on the floor.

He whipped around to face me, and punches me. I feel my jawbone separate and relocate itself. I fall to the floor next to the boy, my cheek bruised and swollen.

"Next time you actually try resist me Tenenbaum, I will personally smash your face in. Understand?" He walks out, and he slams the door behind him.

The boy looks up at me from his hopeless situation and scans the new bruise on my face.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but I don't think he could.

"You okay, kid?" I asked, massaging my cheek.

I leaned over to check his pulse.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and I stopped to look at him.

"Es tut Mir leid." He croaked.

_He feels bad about Viktor..._

"It's okay." I said in the most comforting tone I could muster up. "You get used to it-"

"Es tut Mir leid.", He said again in a weirdly unstable voice.

That didn't sound like he said it on purpose...

His hand. It was clattering against mine. His jaw is locked open and the rest of his body is shaking too...

"Convulsing…" I said not too long before genuine fear took hold of me. I look at Petra. " He's seizing!"

She quickly prepares the bed and comes over to help me pick him up.

His eyes flutter and start to close.

"Hey!" I instinctively yell at him and squeeze his hand, still in mine and his eyes bolt open. "Hey, just... Just hang in there okay? You have to focus, you have to-" his eyes are closing again, and his jaw is rattling. "Hey!" He looks up again. "Stay with me okay? You have to stay focused."

"Please."

We placed him on the bed.

"Petra, keep him from falling off." I said.

I looked at him again. "You have to stay awake until it's over, or it'll only get worse."

He's paying attention to me but he can't seem to keep his eyes open.

But then I saw his eyes roll into his skull.

"Hey!" I shook his shoulders. "HEY!" I shook him harder. It was no use. He was out like a light.

"Petra you have to monitor his life signs with the cardiac monitor."

"What's going to happen to him?" Petra asked fearfully, as she attached the monitor to his wrist.

I looked at his no longer trembling face and still closed eyes. I carefully brushed his blonde hair off of his face and closed my eyes, bringing my hand up to shield my face.

"He's going into a coma."

She clasps her hand to her mouth in fear. "No…"

"You mean… You mean there's a chance he won't… wake up?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

We both stayed silent for a long time until Petra finally spoke.

"I didn't even get the chance to ask him his name…"

"It won't come to that." I said. "I refuse to have another dead patient."

All I could think of was the trainee that was last brought here and was killed by Viktor.

_"He was holding the human race back with his weakness. He needed to be eliminated."_

Never again. I would never let it happen.

"This didn't make much sense though. Didn't you notice how he descended into his seizure so suddenly? It doesn't make any sense. If it was due to the concussion, it would have happened while or right after Viktor choked him. Something weird's going on here."

I looked back at him.

"He's gonna wake up. I'm sure of it." I said to myself.


	4. Extra Chapter

**Hey!**

**Thanks to darkheart70770 for favoriting the story, following the story, and favoriting me as an author. I appreciate it. **

**This chapter is a pretty short one, I'm sorry about that. **

**BUT!**

**I made up for it, because some pretty important shit goes on here. **

**Presented in Tenenbaum's perspective, I give you Chapter 3.5.**

**Enjoy. **

HOURS LATER

After a couple hours on my shift to watch the boy, I noticed I had fallen asleep with my head resting on the side of his bed. I got up and checked the cardiac meter.

_No change…_

I looked over to the coat that we took off of him to find some kind of identification. Maybe he didn't have to wake up for Petra to know his name. That would make her so happy…

I walked to the other side of the bed and dug into the pockets of his coat. Instead of an I.D., I found a piece of paper labeled "Creed of the Countries." I quickly read through it.

You are one with your country…

You will feel your country's pain…

His sudden seizure… It was caused because I got hurt in front of him. I read more.

_You cannot afford to feel._

The reaction was made worse because he cared about what happened to me…

_You can't afford to feel sympathy as a country… _

I look over to him on the bed.

_Or this is your fate._

"Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück,

Deutschland."

**AN: That last thing there just means "I wish you luck, Germany." Just thought I'd clarify.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Before I start, thanks to Einsam-Schatten for favoriting this story, Sydy for following and favoriting the story, pilotdowner for following me and the story, and Lilac the Kitsune for following the story! Thanks again!**

**But hey! Chapters are officially out on Sundays now. So look forward to that!**

**This chapter goes back to Ludwig's perspective. It starts with him being in his coma. So don't get confused in that first part!**

**And now presenting, chapter 4!**

"You've done it now haven't you."

I was kneeling before my master on one knee. I lift my head.

"I know, I'm just-"

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak."

I drop my head.

"You know how important the rules are, Ludwig."

I watch her pace around the wooden floor of my home with the intimidating stilettos she always wears.

"Then why do you dare do this to me."

"I-"

"LUDWIG!"

She stomps her foot, and I silence myself immediately.

"Thank you. Now. Tell me what you did."

I lift my head slowly and look at her.

Nothing could describe the absolute terror I felt to speak. She would not like my answer.

"I… I-"

"Ludwig, what did I say about stuttering? Speak clearly."

"I don't know."

She looked at me with the most angered eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, did you just tell me you don't know what you did wrong?"

She was clearly waiting for an answer. I lowered my head.

"Yes."

She grabbed my chin and yanked it upwards to face hers.

"LOOK AT SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Yes!"

"So, you do not know what you are here for, Ludwig." she said, now face level to mine.

"Correct."

"Well then we can just assume it wasn't you then right?" She says in a quiet, sweet voice meant to mimic that of someone who was forgiving.

I look lifelessly into her eyes, seeing through the act she was putting on.

She grabs the me by my hair and rams my head into the ground, breaking my nose. A shuddering cry escapes my lips as I roll onto my back.

"SHUT UP!" She yells, kicking me into the wall.

I hear her tap her foot impatiently. "Come back here." She sharpens her voice. "Now."

I lift myself from where I was pressed up against the wall and crawl back in front of her, nose bleeding, and kneel on one knee again.

"Now. What did you do wrong."

"I don't know."

"BULLSHIT!" She steps on my right hand on the ground.

I clench my teeth, holding back a scream.

"You are the one who stole my gold ring off of my wardrobe! You hoped to sell it while out doing errands today and keep the money! I _know_ it was you!" She screamed.

"It wasn't me…" I croaked.

"That's it." She takes her foot off my hand, picks it up and squeezes it as she drags me to my room. She lets my hand drop and walks back to the door.

"Come outside when you finally decide you're ready to confess."

She slams the door.

I get up and crawl over to my dresser and take out a first aid kit I bought for myself recently. I wrap my hand with the bandages. Now my nose. I wrap bandages into cushions and take a paperclip off of my desk and (painfully) shape it into a splint for my nose. I add the soft bandage cushions I made, tape them on and attach it to the bridge of my nose. I get up and lay down in my bed.

_When am I getting out of here…_

My eyes fly open.

"Petra, get in here!" I hear Tenenbaum yell over to Petra. I look over to my right. Tenenbaum is sitting on a chair next to me. She's smiling. It's so nice to see her smile after the last time I saw her she had gotten punched in the face.

Petra runs in and squeals when she sees my face.

"You're alive!" she cried.

She runs over to the opposite side of the bed and shakes my hand vigorously. I couldn't help but to laugh at the sudden gesture. I sit up and notice my chest and my head don't hurt anymore.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Only two days. And your injuries are healed already."

_Wow. When my master said it wasn't that easy to kill a country, she wasn't joking._

"The power of a country is truly great, isn't it?" She says in an odd voice.

My face goes blank.

_How does she-_

She holds out a piece of paper to me marked "Creed of Countries"

_Scheisse…_

"It's also very miraculous that you so suddenly suffered from a seizure so long after Viktor choked you."

She gave me a smug look and put the paper on my lap.

I suddenly felt my whole face turn red.

_She figured it out… She knows why I had a seizure… _

She reaches over and ruffles my hair.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She gave me a warm smile. "But for your own good, it's best you don't."

I smile back and fix my hair.

"Well, now that you're awake, it's probably best we actually get to know each other before Viktor finds you again." Petra says.

I chuckled a bit and listen to her introduction.

"_Hallo_, My name is Petra Steinway. I'm 26 years old and I like baking in my free time. Everyone tells me to put my last name on my name tag, but I don't care for that because it makes me less familiar with my patients."

"_Sehr erfreut__._" I said holding out my hand. She grabbed it and shook it normally this time.

I turned my head to Tenenbaum.

"_Guten Tag,_ My name is Anselma Tenenbaum. I'm 30 years old and I have been a doctor almost all my life."

"_Sehr erfreut." _I held my hand out to her and she gave it a single shake.

"And you? I think more than basic introduction is necessary." She asked.

I sighed. I know what she's asking me for.

"My name is Ludwig. Just Ludwig. I'm sixteen years old. I never really knew my parents, but I was born in Germany and raised in an orphanage until they realized I was a country. There are political leaders aware of this phenomenon, and were waiting for it. They lost their last Germany, but they don't know how. They figured out it was me when I was 5. I had a companion, a cat at the orphanage who would visit me every day, and one day, when she wasn't coming at her regular time, I went to look for her. I found her in an alley, all scratched up by a pack of dogs nearby. I chased them away, but when I went back to check on the cat, she was dead. I panicked and picked her up, running back to the orphanage, but on the way there, I was feeling off, and by the time I got there, I was choking up blood. When they reported it to my doctors, they told the orphanage that I was to be sent into an area of the hospital where they investigate strange disease."

"Obviously not "investigating" you, right?" Tenenbaum asked.

"Yeah, that was an excuse to put me in private care. They wanted to make sure I didn't get "lost," like the last Germany. I was given to my master, Velona Brum. She is a rich woman living in the countryside. She was reluctant to keep me, as she hated children, but she was their best candidate, being that she was so far away from everyone. She was promised money for her efforts, and she swiftly agreed."

"She seems nice." Tenenbaum muttered sarcastically.

"She was aware of my regeneration abilities, and made sure to exploit it as often as possible. I wasn't really allowed to leave the house for anything except running errands. But I didn't actually follow that rule. Every time I was told to do errands up until I was 12, I would meet my friend, Roderich. He's a country too. His country was Austria, a land of the most beautiful music. Every time I went there, Roderich would teach me to play piano. Thanks to him, I still can. But then my master realized I wasn't listening to her, and she limited my errand time even further. I met him at the market and told him I couldn't see him anymore. He wished me luck and I never saw him again. That's it. Basically up until now, I've never seen a single other person for four years. So it's really great to see you guys. Truly."

Tenenbaum and Petra smiled.

Suddenly we heard yelling from outside.

"Get ready. Quickly!" Tenenbaum said. "If he sees you unprepared, he might actually kill you."

She grabbed my shirt and jacket and threw them at the bed.

I got up and quickly put them on. Not much after, she took my boots and put them down next to me. I put my boots on shortly. But wait…

"Here!" Tenenbaum threw my cap over from across the room. I quickly put it on and stood in a saluting position towards the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**UPDATE: Guys I'm so sorry. This chapter was put into my docs last week, but I forgot to upload it. You're getting TWO chapters this week as a reward for being so patient with my awful memory. Thanks again.**

**Thanks to ****_an angel named original sin _****for favoriting and following me, favoriting my story, and following my story. Also Saphira54325 for favoriting and following the story. Seriously guys, I can't thank you enough. **

**So!  
This chapter doesn't change perspective or anything, so just enjoy!  
P.S., If anyone has questions about what any German stuff says, just ask me.**

**Chapter 5**

Tenenbaum threw my cap over from across the room. I quickly put it on and stood in a saluting position towards the door.

He burst in the door. He looked almost… Happy to see that I was awake. He looked at Tenenbaum.

"What's his condition, Tenenbaum?"

"He had been injured with two broken ribs and a concussion at arrival. Shortly after being brought inside, he woke up. He was able to stand but then suffered asphyxiation. This caused him to have a seizure, landing him in a coma for 2 days. As of today, all of his injuries have miraculously healed."

He turned to face me again.

"You are to kneel in my presence. Understood?"

_Well, that hasn't changed._

"Yes, sir." I kneel down on one knee.

"Now. We will go outside to begin your training. When you walk, you will have your head down, and you will keep a five meter distance from me. Is this clear?"

_Why so damn specific?_

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Let's go." He turned to leave, and I stood, waiting for him to get far enough to start walking.

Tenenbaum gave me a worried look.

"_Keine Sorgen." _I whispered comfortingly, and I started walking.

We got outside to the training ground, and I made sure to kneel when I got there.

He waited for me and then started pacing back and forth with a bag slung on his back, holding…

_A whip? Mein Gott…_

"Well. You've finally come around from your injuries. In that case, we can start training right away." He takes the bag off and opens it.

"Your training revolves around discipline."

He drops something on the ground in front of me.

I felt an icy hand grip my heart as I realized what it was.

_A skull._

I felt something rise up in my throat and I lifted my gloved hand to my mouth.

The skull was marked with a name and something else.

_Phillip Henlein_

_Failed to obey the rules._

"Your training revolves around punctuality." He drops another one.

_Killian Strauss_

_Failed to report to roll call._

"Your training revolves around strength."

_Edgar Loewe_

_Failed to withstand training._

"And most importantly, your training revolves around respect."

He dropped one more. This skull was different though. It had a huge crack at the top, and several teeth were missing.

_Arnold Mann_

_Directly disobeyed his commanding officer's orders._

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"Do I make my point clear?"

"Yes, sir." I tried as hard as I could to hide how horrified I was, but I don't think it worked.

"Good. That is your training for today. You may go to your dorm. Doctor Steinman will escort you." He turned to the building, but I couldn't bring myself to stand. "Doctor Steinman!" he yelled.

I heard her run out to the field.

"Yes sir!"

"Take our new student to his dorm."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is he… Injured?" She asked, obviously confused at my position.

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason!" She responded quickly. I heard some steps toward me, then a warm hand on my back.

"Ludwig?" I heard her say quietly. "Come on, you should rest."

I finally got up. "Yeah. Thanks."

Petra helps me up, and she directs me to the south building and shows me my dorm. Not too bad overall. A simple bed with a blanket, a table.

But one thing put me off about it.

The color.

The room was completely white. It really creeped me out.

I saw my dinner on the table, or rather, my "dinner."

It was a simple baked potato with a fork. on the plate. Next to it was a glass of water.

"You sure you'll be okay? You seem kinda dazed." Petra asked.

"No… I'm okay." I lied, sitting on the bed. "But don't you think he changed a lot after I woke up?"

"Yeah… I don't know why, but it seems like he's acting much calmer."

"Should I be worried?"

She hesitated before answering. "I don't know. He's never like this. We'll have to wait and see."

I shrugged. "Yeah. We'll see."

She smiled nervously and walked over to the door.

"Well, sweet dreams!"

"_Gute Nacht."_ I replied.

She left the room closing the door behind her.

I let myself lay completely on the bed.

_What is this guy's problem? He's fucking insane!_

I got up again realizing I really had to eat, even if my "training" made me lose my appetite.

I picked up the fork and started to mash the potato. (The only thing I could think of doing to make it a slightly more "dinner-ish.") Then I ate it and drank the water to wash it down.

_Speaking of, I wonder what my old master's having for dinner?_

Probably using the money she got from taking care of me to have a feast.

I got up and placed the dishes to the side, Then settled into bed. I wonder what tomorrow's training will be. I shivered at the thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I'm a bit late today! Before I start, thanks to The Ravens Shadow and Fem1Norway1583 for favoriting the story! Love you guys!**

**Now onto the story,**

**Chapter 6!**

A WEEK LATER

I haven't had any unusual training lately. The kind I have been getting is exhausting, but I'm progressing. I've learned a lot of basic combat. At the cost of lots of bruises, but to be honest I'm used to getting a beating now and then. It's become something that doesn't affect me anymore. Especially since Anselma secretly gave me a First-Aid kit in my room. I really appreciate that.

I got up this morning at six-o'clock sharp, the required time for training. I put my uniform on, and went outside. I learned to adapt to having no breakfast pretty quickly. Just dinner.

Dinner of a chosen vegetable with water…

_At least I only have to be here for a year. I can take a year._

I made sure to kneel in front of Viktor befor greeting him.

"_Guten Tag_, Commander."

"Good morning, Ludwig. Today's training will be a little different."

_Different? Scheisse…_

"I will be right back, Ludwig. Stay here please."

_What is he doing? What does he plan to do? _

I forced myself to stay calm as I blocked these questions out of my mind.

He came walking back, but I hear _two _pairs of feet.

I can tell the other pair of feet is struggling, I can hear frightened gasps too.

"Ludwig, lift your head." He orders.

"Yes si-"

I stopped.

A young girl in rags, 12 years old at most, was being held by the wrist and gagged.

And Viktor had her at gunpoint.

"This girl has a problem with her leg. She was flawed from birth." He said in a casual tone.

I looked toward her legs and noticed a prosthetic. I looked back at Viktor.

"She of course is a weak being and must be eliminated in order to cleanse the German race. You as a country have the power to do that, you know."

"I can't kill people with just a look!" I cried. "And why would I want to?"

"Because we must eliminate the weak Ludwig. And you can. Do it now."

"No! I don't want to!" I saw that the little girl had started to cry. I started to panic.

"Please! Just let her go!"

"If you won't do it, I will."

A gunshot. He dropped her to the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I lunged forward to catch her, but Viktor kicked me in the stomach.

He grabbed my chin and raised my head to face his. "Your actions would never create a proper country. Such behaviour will not be tolerated here. Understood?"

I didn't respond to him, I was too busy writhing in pain to answer.

"Fine. We have ways of dealing with insubordination here. Take off your jacket."

I didn't. Not because I was in pain, but because I didn't care.

"It would be nice if someone would actually do things themselves here."

He grabbed me by the collar and nearly ripped my jacket off, throwing it into the mud, leaving me with only my black tank.

He takes out a knife, grabs my wrist and turned me around so he faced my back.

_What is he doing? _

He digs the knife into the center of my back and makes sure to pull it very slowly into a horizontal cut.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He comes oddly close to the side of my face and starts to whisper.

"Hey, Ludwig. Wanna know a secret?"

I stop screaming but I'm practically hyperventilating.

"This is my favorite part of the training."

He starts laughing quietly behind me.

_A sadist._

_He's a fucking sadist._

He finally pulls the knife out of my back and he pushes me face first into the ground.

He walked away, chuckling to himself.

I waited until he was a couple meters away when I dragged myself towards the girl's body.

I picked her up and looked at her frozen blue eyes, damp with tears. I wiped them away and closed her eyes.

_I can't believe myself._

_How helpless I was to save her._

_Viktor was right. I am weak._

_I couldn't even save a little girl from his grasp._

"Ludwig!" I heard Petra run out into the field. But my eyes were locked on the little girl.

She finally got to where I was.

"Ludwig, thank goodness. I heard you scream from the clinic and-" she gasped as she saw the little girl in my arms.

"D-did he…"

I looked up at her and slowly nod my head.

She looked at me so sympathetically all of the sudden. "Ludwig…"

She kneels down next to me and holds my head in her hands, brushing something off my face…

_Tears. I had been crying in front of Petra._

She hugs me, and I winced at the comfort, pushing her away. I buried my head in my hands.

I suddenly started coughing. I covered my mouth with my hand, and when I took it off, I saw there was blood in it.

_Scheisse… At least the reaction is less severe this time._

Petra stayed silent for a few seconds.

"It's not your fault Ludwig."

_Sure it isn't._

"Right." I said blankly.

"Come on then. We need to get that cut treated."

She held her hand out to me.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

I looked back at the girl.

"Can we… Can we bury her?"

She looked back to the clinic, then at me again.

"If we hurry."

I nodded and she helped me up.

"Thank you, Petra."  
"Don't mention it."

I was wrong.

I'll be lucky if I survive another day here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo! First off, thanks to kassydaPJgeek14 and fuzzylovescats for posting reviews last time, KassydaPJgeek14 for following the story and fuzzylovescats for favoriting the story. You guys are awesome.**

**Now! This chapter is kinda short, but I promise, when you read it, you'll know why.**

**Chapter 7**

ONE YEAR LATER

This place. I can't believe the horrors concealed within it for me to discover over the course of a full year. The nurses are beaten, the commander is a sadist, and the training…

Oh. The training. It isn't even the training I was told I would receive anymore. This was a sadist trying to turn me into a sadist. His test to see if I would kill someone or not became _weekly. _And every time I wouldn't, which was every time, he would make a mark on my back with his knife just below the last one. My back is a line of scars. Whenever it's time for him to mark my back, he is possibly the scariest of all. He'll sweetly whisper things like, "Your screams are so beautiful, Ludwig." "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ludwig." or, "I wish you were staying for more than a year, Ludwig." "It'll be so quiet around here when you leave, Ludwig."

_Ludwig,_

_Ludwig,_

_**Ludwig…**_

I hate him. I hate him so much. I hate the way he talks to me like he's my friend. I hate the way he treats the nurses, I hate how he acts almost _parental _toward me. I can't take it anymore. I haven't even been telling my best friends, my _real _protectors. The nurses. They always helped me when things were bad, even if I wouldn't talk about them.

But it's over.

I'm leaving today. When I'm a real county I'll come back for the nurses, I'll make sure of it.

I woke up today expecting to be in my shitty white-washed bed at 6:00 AM.

But I wasn't. I was somehow all dressed, both hands bound to a thick metal pole in the field. Someone said my name to wake me up, but I was blindfolded.

"Ludwig, you careless boy, you didn't wake up on your own today!" Viktor scolded playfully.

I struggled with the chains desperately as I heard him come closer to me. He kneeled and took the blindfold off of me.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He backed away and let me observe my situation.

_The nurses. All ten of them. Bound and gagged sitting on the ground in a perfectly neat line._

Erica, Claudia, Marlene, Jacqueline, Paulina, Diana, Anne, Felicia,

Anselma,

And Petra.

He walked over to Petra first, holding his loaded pistol to her shoulder.

"Welcome to your graduation test, Ludwig."


	9. Chapter 8

**I know it's not the assigned day for me to post, but I'm about to go on a weeklong vacation, so I figured instead of torturing you guys with that long of a wait, I would post the next chapter now instead of waiting another week. **

**Anyway, thanks to pilotdowner and kassydaPJgeek14 for reviewing the last chapter.  
**

**This chapter will switch back to Tenenbaum's perspective. The next chapter is the same chapter but in Ludwig's perspective. I figured uploading them at the same time so you wouldn't be waiting the next couple weeks for the same thing. Both are kinda important, so I would recommend reading both.  
**

**Enjoy!**

15 MINUTES EARLIER

"He's graduating today!" Petra says to me, as I packed his bag. "I'm so happy he'll be able to get out of this place, and be successful, and not be killed nearly every day!"

"Yeah. I'm really happy for him too." I said.

"Maybe we'll see him again!" She cried.

I laughed, pondering the idea. "Yeah, hopefully not here though."

"Yeah." She laughed, looking around in her bag.

_What could I give Ludwig as a farewell gift? _

Petra and I decided that we'd each give him something to thank him for being such a great friend.

"That's it!" Petra cried.

She stuffed her hand into the bottom of the bag.

"I'll give him my best cake recipe."

"Why cake?" I ask.

"I don't know… Whenever I bake a cake, I always feel better. Maybe It'll work that way for him."

I chuckled and continued packing Ludwig's bag.

"Aren't you going to pack him something Anselma?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to think of something I can give to him."

But I had no idea. Except…

_That's it._

"I think I know what I can give him."

I walk to to my assigned locker in the hallway and pick up a wooden box with golden frames, then go back into the room.

"What's that?" Petra asks.

"It's my grandmother's music box."

"_Remember Anselma, this music box was made to belong those whose dreams couldn't be restrained by those around them. Can you promise me you'll pass it on to someone like that?"_

"_I promise!"_

The words "Ich hab ihn im Traum gesehen " were engraved on the top in gold.

"Really Anselma? You're okay with giving that away?" she said, shocked that I'd give away such a personally valuable object.

I hesitate for a second. "I think he needs it more than me right now."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure." I carefully hand the box over to her.

She inspects it for a second. "I love this song! I always listened to it as a child."

I smiled at her childish glee. She handed it back to me along with her notes and I closed his bag. But even such a small action suddenly made me so sad.

"I'll miss him." I said.

Petra looked down. "Me too."

We stayed silent for a while until I heard Petra gasp.

Viktor was holding a rag up to Petra's mouth and gripping her arm.

"I'll miss him too." He said sorrowfully. Petra went limp and he caught her. He held a gun up to her.

"Will you please come with me, Tenenbaum? I would hate to have to carry both of you."

I scowled. "Yes sir."

"Thank you."

We got out to the field and I saw that he had tied up the rest of the nurses in a straight line. I walk with Viktor and see that someone else is tied up across from the nurses.

Ludwig.

_He's still asleep somehow, with a blindfold on. Viktor probably drugged him._

Viktor gestures toward the ground for me to sit. He tied up my arms and gagged me.

"Don't get any funny ideas." He says coldly. "I'm going to teach him something important."

He ties up Petra next to me and he wakes her with a slap to the face. She snapped awake and looked around. I heard her gasp at the sight of Ludwig across from us. She looks over and tries to tell me something but I couldn't understand a thing she was saying because of the rag tied around her mouth.

Viktor looks at his watch. "He's overslept." He said to himself.

"Ludwig!"

He jerks awake, and carefully starts to pull at the chains on his wrists, looking confused.

"Ludwig, you careless boy, you didn't wake up on your own today!" Viktor teased.

He freezes up at the voice. Viktor starts to walk towards him and in realizing this, Ludwig begins to thrash around, arms tugging at the restraints and legs flailing around.

I had never seen him panic like this before.

_What exactly has Viktor been doing to this poor boy?_

Viktor takes the blindfold off of Ludwig's face and takes a few steps back.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He took a few steps back and Ludwig looked around. As soon as he saw us, he froze.

Viktor walked over to Petra pointing his loaded pistol to her shoulder.

"Welcome to your graduation test, Ludwig."

"W-What are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, I decided to kick up the tests a notch, considering you were completely unresponsive to any of them."

"You still think I can kill? You seriously still think I can do that?" He returned angrily.

_Kill? Ludwig hasn't told us about any of that… _

"No, Ludwig. I don't _think _you can. I _know _you can."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I can."

Ludwig's face went blank.

_What is he talking about? Is he trying to suggest that he..._

"Yes. My name was Germany once. But my existence was destroyed by a neighboring country that defeated me. I was a country that barely started. When I found out you would be the next one during your coma, I was so pleased."

"You're like a _son_ to me, Ludwig."

Of course.

_His strange behaviour, his unusual teachings, It all makes sense now. _

"But, I had made it my duty to train and prepare the next Germany for the task. Which comes with the ultimate ability."

"Killing on Sight. The truth is, I don't even need my gun to kill her. If I focus, I can kill her however I want. But this time, I'm going to drown her. Would you like to see, Ludwig?"

I looked at Petra's panicked face.

"No! Don't!" He cried.

Petra's chest heaved with muffled cries.

"I'm begging you! Don't do this!" Ludwig pleaded.

Viktor became quiet, and so did the atmosphere. It was almost eerie how silent it suddenly became.

Petra's head flung upwards and water started to flow out of her mouth.

Suddenly, all emotion on Ludwig's face disappeared. And his head hung helplessly.

_What is he-_

"Ludwig, isn't this great?" Viktor laughed.

Ludwig's head swung up and his face had the most furious expression.

Viktor stopped.

Petra stopped drowning, and she choked the water out of her lungs.

Viktor collapsed to the floor.

He grabbed his throat, choking, and started to smile.

I heard something snap. Ludwig had broken the chains and was walking towards Viktor, chains dangling from his now bleeding wrists and...

_Head_ for some reason.

_What is he doing? How is he doing it?_

Viktor looked up at Ludwig's furious face, still smiling.

"_Ich gratuliere, Deutschland_." He choked.

"You're a killer." He said, cackling.

"_**HOR AUF!**__**!" **_Ludwig screamed, covering his ears. I flinched as all of the windows facing us from the building shattered.

_How is Ludwig doing this?_

Viktor's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed into the dirt.

Ludwig stared at Viktor's mangled body and his face turned pale.

"_No…"_ I heard him mutter.

He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"_No no no no…"_

He took his hands off his face and looked towards us.

All we could do was stare.

And it seemed like forever that he was staring at us, with that almost apologetic expression on his face.

He grabbed his head in agony and started to breathe heavily. He took a single hand off his face and at the sight of all of the blood on it, he collapsed_._

We all stayed completely still for at least a minute, scared that if we moved, something else would happen.

I reached my bound hands under so i could easily pull off the rag covering my mouth.

I stood up.

"What the hell are all of you waiting for?"

Most of the nurses gave me a 'what do you think' look.

_They're scared of him._

"Please," I scoffed. "I don't care if you're scared of him. Our job is to help our patients. And I, personally, am one for doing my job."

I untied the knot on my wrists with my mouth and walked over to Ludwig. I looked back at them again.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Most of them were still seated, but Petra's rag was already off of her mouth. She was trying to untie her wrists, but I just untied them for her.

We both gave each other reassuring looks.

The other nurses reluctantly started to remove the rags and the ropes, and they all stood, waiting for me to tell them what to do.

I walked back to Ludwig's side and checked his vitals.

_His heartbeat is fading…_

"Okay. Whatever… that was that he did to Viktor, I think it used up a lot of energy. He's fading, so we need to get him on life support. His fast recovery is legendary, but he needs a little help for it to be successful. Someone help me carry him."  
"Is he heavy?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, but the main problem is that he's tall as all hell." I answered.

Diana nodded and walked over to help me carry his legs.

_I swear, I'm going to make sure he gets out of here. It won't end like this. _

_You hear me, Germany?  
__You won't die here._


	10. Extra Chapter 2

"W-What are you doing?" I muttered.

"Well, I decided to kick up the tests a notch, considering you were completely unresponsive to any of them."

"You still think I can kill? You seriously still think I can do that?" I retorted sharply.

"No, Ludwig. I don't _think _you can. I _know _you can."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I can."

_H-He can? Then he's a…_

_No. That's impossible._

"Yes. My name was Germany once. But my existence was destroyed by a neighboring country that defeated me. I was a country that barely started. When I found out you would be the next one during your coma, I was so pleased."

"You're like a _son_ to me, Ludwig."

I tensed at the sound of the word.

"But, I had made it my duty to train and prepare the next Germany for the task. Which comes with the ultimate ability."

"Killing on Sight. The truth is, I don't even need my gun to kill her. If I focus, I can kill her however I want. But this time, I'm going to drown her. Would you like to see, Ludwig?"

"No! Don't!" I cried.

Petra stared at Viktor in horror as her green eyes spilled tears.

"I'm begging you! Don't do this!"

The air suddenly became quiet and stiff as Viktor focused all of his energy onto Petra.

Petra's focus faltered, and water was pouring out of her gagged mouth.

_He was drowning her. _

_He was drowning her._

_It shouldn't be possible, but he's doing it._

_Why?_

_Why is he killing her? _

_At the cost of her life, is it worth it to teach me?_

_No._

_It wasn't worth anything._

_This was worthless. _

_I can't believe such a person exists on this earth who enjoys hurting people. _

_I can't believe anyone could ever enjoy this._

_Who's trying to get me to enjoy it._

"Ludwig, isn't this great?" He remarked.

_No. __**I HATE YOU. YOU'RE SICK AND TWISTED AND I HATE YOU!**_

He stopped suddenly and stared off into the distance. Petra stopped drowning, and she choked the water out of her lungs.

_**I HATE YOU.**_

He collapsed to the floor.

_**I HATE YOU.**_

He grabbed his throat and started to smile.

_**I HATE YOU.**_

I pulled as hard as I could at the chains until I heard them snap. I stood up and walked towards Viktor as the chains dangled from my bleeding wrists.

He looked up at me, still struggling to breath, still smiling.

"_Ich gratuliere, Deutschland_." He choked.

_What is he talking about?_

"You're a killer." He revealed, letting out a choked cackle.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_

His eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed into the dirt. Dead.

I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground.

_No… NO! _

I dropped my head into my hands.

_No no no this can't be happening… _

_I said I would never be like him that's what I promised myself_

_but I killed with almost no control…_

_**I KILLED.**_

I took my hands off my face to realize that my hands were soaked in _blood. _

_My head hurts..._

I looked at my wrists all cut up from the chains.

_How did I even do any of this?_

_The nurses._

I looked over at the nurses. All of them stared at me in absolute horror.

_Why wouldn't they?  
You __**murdered **__someone, Ludwig. _

_**You're a murderer.  
**_My head felt so heavy. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry for the one-day delay, guys. I was on vacation and very busy, so when I got back, I was very stuck. But I finished it now! Thank you for being patient!**

**This chapter starts in Ludwig's perspective, but will shift. **

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

I woke up in my bed, with Tenenbaum and Petra next to me.

When Tenenbaum saw me with my eyes open, she hugged me so hard I could barely breathe. I could feel her shaky hand caressing my hair, and I couldn't help but stay completely still in shock.

"_Gott sei Dank..." _She muttered almost…

Tearfully? Was she crying?

"T-Tenenbaum? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing, It's okay because you're alive." She said grasping the fabric of my tank top.

I looked over towards Petra who was crying too.

_What happened?_

Tenenbaum let go of my uniform, held me by my shoulders, and kissed me on my forehead.

I felt my face turn bright red.

"What was that for?!" I said, covering my face with my hands.

"What are you so excited abou-" Diana said walking into the room, and stopped when she saw my face.

"Diana? What's wro-" I asked.

"Stay back..." She said fiercely.

_What is she doing?_

"Diana-"

"Don't!" She cautiously backed out of my room and then ran.

I looked to Petra, expecting some kind of explanation, when suddenly I heard,

"HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD TO KILL US! HE'S ALIVE!"

_Back from the dead? Kill them?_

_Oh._

_That's right._

_I killed Viktor._

_I did exactly what he wanted me to._

Tenenbaum got up to close the door.

"Pay no sttention to my so-called collegues. They're all pathetic."

"Who needs them anyway, getting spooked by someone as nice as you?" Petra said, matter-of-factly.

I hung my head.

But I couldnt help it. Why wouldn't they be scared of me? And now that I think about it...

_Why weren't they scared of me too?_

"Ludwig?"

_I killed Viktor by accident... I had almost no control..._

"Hey, are you alright?"

_What if I "accidentally" kill someone else?_

_Someone like..._

I glanced up at Petra.

"NO!" I buried my face in my hands, horrified I would even think of that.

"Woah! What's wrong?" Tenenbaum jumped.

I looked back up at them.

Don't. Say. Anything.

"Nothing!" I laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. "In fact, I should probably tell you where I'm supposed to go next!"

They exchanged confused looks, but still listened.

"Where?" Petra asked.

"I'm supposed to go to Berlin to officially be put into my role. Then I'll officially be the country's personification on paper. Would you call me a taxi?"

Tenenbaum's eyes widened. "Now? Ludwig, you just woke from _death_. Shouldn't you rest a bit more?"

"No! I feel fine!" I jumped out of the bed to seem as enthusiastic as possible despite my twisted expression.

"In fact, I think you should both go and call that taxi!"

I urged them out of the room, and they reluctantly obeyed.

I closed the door behind them, taking a sigh of relief.

Thank god.

_They can't know. They can't know I'm avoiding them. They'll just tell me they're not scared, that it doesn't matter that I'm an unstable killer, but they don't know what they're doing._

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER  
IN THIRD-PERSON

Petra walked over to Ludwig's room and opened the door.

"I called the taxi." She said.

"Oh, thanks." He answered, turning around to slick his hair back. He was wearing a suit to the capitol. Petra noticed it was strange to see him in something other than his uniform.

Other than that though, he seemed off to her somehow. Concerned, she walked up to him and put her hand on his back.

Ludwig tensed and stared at the wall.

_"Your screams are beautiful, Ludwig." _The disgusting voice echoed through his head.

"Hey, are you alri-"

Ludwig didn't hear her. He instinctually swung around and grabbed her wrist, expecting to see Viktor's disgusting face, and his brown, unfeeling eyes, ready to slice Ludwig's back.

But instead, his eyes met the terrified green ones staring back at him.

Ludwig backed away, horrified with himself, eventually bumping into one of the walls of his room.

"Ludwig I'm sorry! I should have known not to-"

"It's okay."

"No I'm serious, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Petra."

Petra stared at Ludwig's face, now covered by his own trembling hand.

"Hey, could you grab my bag for me? I can't find it here." He said.

"...Yeah, sure." Petra said, backing out of the room. She closed the door behind her. She was halfway down the hall when she heard Ludwig punch the wall.

**I KNOW I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I'LL STOP BULLYING HIM FOR A WHILE! THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LESS GLOOMY, I PROMISE!**


	12. Chapter 10

**'Sup guys! First I'd like to thank meenset1264 for Favoriting and Following me. And I'd also like to thank kassydaPJgeek14 for (I think 'her?' Probably.) her continued support. Anyway this chapter is just in Ludwig's perspective. Enjoy!**

Ludwig's thoughts were still on his friends as he was being driven to the capitol in a scheduled taxi. He sighed and stared out the car window. _I just hope they found the city okay. _He thought. The nurses were looking for new jobs there.

"We're here sir!"

Ludwig was brought back from his guilt-ridden thoughts by the driver.

"O-Oh. _Danke._"

"No problem!" The man said. Ludwig got out of the car and the man drove away. Ludwig stood there gaping at the huge building covered in decor. He slowly walked up the steps to the door and brought up his hand to knock but…

He heard something.

"Jeez Old Man Fritz, why do you have me getting up THIS EARLY to get dressed? The _awesome _Prussia needs to have a proper sleep until 2 PM. Waking up at 10 AM is the last thing I need."

"We're having a new friend staying with us now. Germany is coming today, remember?"

Ludwig knocked once, but the door just leaned open. He hesitantly walked into the house, still listening to the voices.

"Germany? You mean you found him? Ughhhh…"

Ludwig followed the voices and observed the place as he did.

_Wow… This place is like a palace… _

The floors were made of marble and there were chandeliers everywhere. Every door he could see was made made of Mahogany wood.

"I swear, if I have to live with that monster Viktor again, kill me now."

Ludwig stopped.

_He knew Viktor?_

He followed the voice until he found the door that the noise was coming from.

"You're too hard on him, Gilbert, whoever Germany may be, he's still your brother."

_I'm what?!_

"Besides, we don't know it's Viktor. You might have a new brother."

"Oh please. That creep Viktor is probably at our door right-"

The door in front of Ludwig opened. A man a little older than him (but shorter) with white hair and red eyes stood at the door.

"now…" He finished.

Ludwig didn't know what to say. He just burst into _the capitol _without even notifying he was there.

"I… Forgive me I just-"

"No, stop!" He ordered. Ludwig froze. Gilbert examined his face for a couple seconds. Then he looked shocked.

"You're Germany?"

"Y-yes…" He answered.

He looked back at 'Old Man Fritz.'

"This isn't Viktor." He said to him, shocked.

"I told you." The man sighed.

He looked back at Ludwig.

"My little brother, huh?" He muttered. He flashed Ludwig a smirk and a small yellow bird landed on Gilbert's head. It gave Ludwig an odd look and chirped.

"Well, let's get started."

"So! That's the whole place! How do you like it?" He asked.

I accidentally spaced off looking at all of the beautiful chandeliers.

_I bet even master couldn't afford this place with all of the wealth she has..._

"Uhh, you alright there, bug eyes?"

_Oops..._

"Oh- Excuse me, it's beautiful."

"No need to act so surprised, I'm sure you lived somewhere even cooler."

I looked away nervously.

_Well..._

"You mean… You didn't?"

"I… uh…-"

"Master Prussia, you forgot one part of the tour." Old Man Fritz said from behind Prussia.

"Well, what could _the amazing Prussia _have possibly forgotten?" He asked.

"You forgot to show him his room, you dolt."

"Well… I… I was getting to that!" He replied nervously.

He grabbed my gloved hand and walked to the west hall.

He led me to the room and opened the door.

"Welcome to your personal suite!"

_Wow..._

"Well, you have a nice, bright room here, there's red walls, a balcony, a nice bed with black bedsheets, a dresser, closet…" I stopped hearing his voice, too distracted to pay attention.

_All of it is so nice… I'm touched..._

I looked all around the room, often spinning my whole body to capture it all. But…

_The piano. _

The piano painted ebony black and ivory white keys, with some music on it too.

_I haven't played for so long…-_

"Oh no… Sorry, the piano isn't supposed to be in here, I don't know what idiot ordered a piano-"

"No, wait!" I said quickly.

He turned around.

"I…" I cleared my throat. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you keep it in here?"

He and his bird shot me a confused look.

"S-sure…"

I bowed in his direction.

"Thank you very much for your kind hospitality."

"You're welcome…" He said. "To pay me back, don't ever bow like that again. It's weird… And unnecessary…"

I rose up to my regular posture.

"Excuse me for requesting something so-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGHHH!"

I flinched.

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! C'moooon, we're supposed to be brothers, don't be so stiff."

I was surprised at how lightly he used the term brother…

"Alright… Then don't you have a human name? Something I could call you by that's more familiar?"

"Well, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. My little buddy sitting on my head here is Gilbird."

"Nice to be properly introduced. My name is Ludwig."

He looked at me oddly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't you have a last name?"

I sighed. "No… Growing up I was never given one." I walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Oh." He said, almost regretting the question, knowing what I meant. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?"

I look at his concerned red eyes right next to me.

_The last time someone was concerned for me…_

The image of Petra drowning flashed into my mind.

I shook my head and let it fall into my hand.

"Dude…" Gilbert said, hand reaching for my _back._

I instantly swiped it away.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I said.

Both Gilbert and his bird were staring at me.

"You... sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." I said quickly. "In fact, I think I'd like to sit by myself for a while and admire how perfectly you chose my room."

"Well, I can't blame you. My choices _are _always perfect. Dinner is in half an hour. Change out of those clothes until then. Something more casual. I don't know what idiot told you to wear a suit… _and with the weird gloves and everything..._" I heard him mutter at the end of his sentence.

"Thanks."

"Oh and remember, my room is right next to yours, so don't be shy if you need anything."

He shut the door and left.

I fell backwards onto the bed, lifting my hand to my face.

_Great start, Dummkopf._

I looked back at my suitcase.

_I better start unpacking. _

I opened my bag and was immediately met with something new. It looks like…

_They both gave me gifts…_

I mentally kicked myself for storming off on the two of them, but picked up the two things packed in the bag. A folded piece of lace paper with a recipe for _Donauwelle_ and a note next to it.

_My friend Ludwig,  
I always loved to bake my mother's cake recipes when I was feeling down, it always cheered me up. I hope this will work the same way for you. _

_Be safe, _

_Your friend Petra._

She's always so optimistic. I chuckled and looked into the bag again. A small cardboard box was placed with a note attached to it. I opened the note first.

_Ludwig, _

_You have such a great path ahead of you. I know you have a strong heart and always persevere even in the toughest times. We'll always be with you Ludwig, never forget that. _

_Never stop dreaming, _

_Anselma. _

I never knew how much she cared for me. I picked up the box and opened it. Inside was another box, but this one was different. It was mahogany wood with a glossy finish that made it look almost black. I read the gold inscription on the top and smiled.

_I don't deserve friends this kind._


	13. Questions and Warnings

**Hey! Sorry to disappoint you, this isn't a new chapter, those still come out every Sunday, but I just wanted to ask some questions about what I've gotten done so far. I've gained more support than I thought I would, and I genuinely thank you for that, but I need your help. There are some plot points I've been conflicted about and want to ask you about them. Even so, there are some warnings about future chapters below, so if you aren't answering questions, then just heed the warning toward the bottom please. Let's get started!**

1. Is Ludwig out of character?  
**I've been having some trouble determining, have I been writing him incorrectly? I mean, he ****_is _****supposed to be a little younger right now, but if he was younger, could you see him doing the things I've written with the situations he's been placed in?**

2. I'm going to make Romano kind-of an asshole.  
**This one's less of a question, it's more decided. Honestly, I've always found that Romano seems to ****_really _****hate Ludwig for some reason, and I'm using that to the advantage of the plot. So this is more of a warning to those of you who are big fans of him. I'm going to make him a jerk, just be prepared to see him that way.**

3. Should I make Ivan actually unaware of what he's doing, or should I make him a diabolical villain?  
**Okay, this is a tough one. Ivan's profile says he isn't aware that he's cruel, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do such a sad situation very much justice, considering this story is supposed to be about Ludwig and Gilbert. I don't know how much I'll be able to focus on Ivan's internal conflict when I'm already focusing on the brothers. HELP GUYS!**

4. Do you think Belgium and Germany should be a couple, or do you think they should be just good friends?  
**I plan to put Belgium in this story as having a relationship with Germany, but I can't decide weather it should be a relationship of friends, or more than that. Personally, I wanted them to have some kind of interaction because if you hadn't noticed before, this was leading up to WWII and shit, and we all know that Belgium was one of the first countries that Germany took over so...  
Yeah. What do you think?**

**STUFF I WANNA CLARIFY**

1. Yes. Prussia is a little out of character.  
**Believe me, I won't change him that much, he's just significantly less mean to Ludwig because I want to make their relationship as adorable as possible.**

2. World War 2?!  
**Yes. As I mentioned earlier, this will take place partially in World War 2. You probably understand then, that there will be explicit Nazism in this fic later. First off, I obviously don't support Nazism. It sucked and caused a lot of pain. That being said, if any of you are sensitive to this topic matter, I will mark where the Nazism begins to be mentioned and practiced so that you know when to stop reading. **

3. Some other warnings.  
**This fanfiction will include accusations, but not the action of ****_rape. _****If you are very sensitive to this, I will mark the chapters where it is mentioned. Again, it doesn't actually happen, but people will claim it did. I won't get into detail, basically the only think you have to worry about is the word and harsh accusations of it being used. **

If you have any questions, please review this chapter or IM my profile. Thank you for your continued support. I'll be back on Sunday!


	14. Chapter 11

**WOW GUYS I FUCKED UP REAL BAD  
****DO YOU REMEMBER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHERE IT SAID MANY YEARS EARLIER?  
GUYS,  
IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LATER.  
IT'S BEING CHANGED NOW, I'M SO SORRY IF I'VE MISLED YOU D:  
**

**Anyways, besides that atrocity, thanks to tomatoesarethebomb for favoriting the story, following the story, and following me. Also thanks to Storytime-Nightwish and Samntsu23 for following the story. You rock!**

**Okay, so this chapter is all in third-person, and it's pretty short too. Have fun!**

"What do you think his problem was, Gilbird?" Gilbert said, pacing his room. Gilbird gave an unsure chirp in agreement.

"Well, who cares anyway. It's not Viktor, and he actually seems pretty cool too. Y'know, if he wasn't so jumpy." He lay down on his bed, hands behind his head.

"I'll try to talk to him again later, no one can resist the charm of the amazing Prussia-"

Gilbert sat up at hearing the sound of a piano from the other side of his wall.

_Is that... Ludwig? He sounds like a professional._

_He might be the best piano player I've ever heard. Well, besides that pretentious jerk in the east..._

It had already been half an hour, so he went to check on Old Fritz and his dinner. But when he left his room, all of the housekeeping staff were bunched up outside of Ludwig's room, listening to him play. Old Fritz was walking down the corridor, when he noticed the group too.

"What on earth-" Fritz started.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" The cleaning maids hissed.

Ludwig finished the piece.

"Dinner's ready." He called. "Gilbert, make sure Ludwig knows where to go."

"Got it." Gilbert answered.

As soon as Ludwig opened the door to his room, All of the servants fled, pretending they weren't listening, and Gilbert grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room.

"Come on, man, dinner's ready. Unless you _enjoy _not having anything to eat."

Ludwig nodded, stunned from the sudden guidance.

"Alright, here's the dining room."

Ludwig stared at the plates. All of them were completely full of different things he had never tried before. Fresh rolls, _properly_ cooked vegetables, and meats.

"Hey, are you gonna stare like that every time you see something? Come on, sit down."

"Oh, excuse me, I-"

"AGAIN WITH THE APOLOGIZING, _JESUS._"

Ludwig froze, having no idea how to respond to Gilbert's frustration.

"Fritz, help me here."

"It is true that you're apologizing quite excessively, Master Germany." Old Fritz said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just not really used to this."

"Used to what?" Gilbert asked.

"Being so…"

Ludwig struggled with the word, the emotion he had never really felt before. He tried to think.

It was how Roderich made him feel as a child when he'd sneak off with him.

It was how Petra made him feel when she would smile at him, how it motivated him to push on through his day, even if he was getting his ass beat.

It was how Tenenbaum made him feel when she would ruffle his hair...

"Welcomed…"

It was their turn to stare. Cruel realization stabbed through Gilbert as he realized he was never actually taken care of. _  
_Now that he mentioned it, despite being rather muscular, he seemed slightly unfed.

"Well, this is your home now, Master Germany. Please sit down and have dinner with us." Old Fritz said, gesturing to the seats.

"Thank you, but please don't call me that. Just Ludwig is fine."

"Y'know," Gilbert said, walking over to his seat. "It's about time you had a last name. I mean you're basically part of our family now, and only _the awesomest people _get to bear the name of the _esteemed _Beilschmidts."

"What are you…" Ludwig started.

"Well, Ludwig _Beilschmidt, _you gonna have a bite or not? Fritz's _Sauerbraten _is the best you'll ever try."

Ludwig smiled and walked over to his seat.

**NAWWWW FAMILY SHIT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPYYYY  
****See you next week, guys!**


	15. Consequence: The Diaries Part 1

**Alright guys, it's time for the Diaries phase. This is a period of chapters that will take place within three years time, before Ludwig is actually inaugurated. They'll be diaries from both brothers, and since they are so short, until further notice, I will be releasing these twice as often, so now, they'll come out on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. **

**I don't think I need to clarify whose diary entries are whose, they're pretty self explanatory. See you in 2 days!**

Observation Journal

Day 1

October 5, 1929

I've been living with Gilbert and Fritz for 4 days now. All I can say is I've been… slow… to adapt to my environment. Gilbert is strange and doesn't spend his time doing productive things. He often goes out into the city to flirt with women, (unsuccessfully) and then he tries to cook something for himself to eat, (unsuccessfully, also, I cook for him) and he hardly trains, and…  
I feel very strange here. I am most often playing piano in my room or training around the house. I will start to feel more comfortable when I really start to get used to it. After all, Fritz was the one who told me that writing about it was the best way to cope.

* * *

The AWESOME PRUSSIA'S Diary

Day… I don't even know, I've been writing in this thing for centuries.

October 5, 1929

ALRIGHT

HE'S WEIRD  
HE'S REALLY REALLY WEIRD.

Ludwig has been living at our house for four days now, and I'm_really _unsure of him. Don't get me wrong, he's really nice, and he barely even talks to me, but when he does, I don't know… It's just so stiff. He's always maintaining perfect posture even when it's not necessary for him to have, he doesn't do anything for fun, he just walks around, trains, or plays piano.

And whenever he sees me not doing something productive, he looks as if he really wants to tell me to do something. And worst of all,_he doesn't end up saying anything!_

Not to mention that every time something touches his back, he becomes horrendously uncomfortable. I remember when I was showing him some parts of the country, I slapped his back in the most awesome brotherly way, and he made the most panicked face I have ever seen, and when I asked him what was wrong, he just told me he was tired.

_Tired?_

Who the actual fuck does he think he's talking to? THE AMAZING PRUSSIA CAN SMELL YOUR LIES. If you're tired, and someone slaps you on the back, you don't tense up like that. And you know what, now that I mention it, it looks like he avoids being touched in general. if someone offers to remove his coat, he stops them strangely quickly and does it himself… I don't know, maybe I'm thinking about this too much. Anyway, I hope he starts to loosen up, or at the very least, start talking to me a little more.


	16. Consequence: The Diaries Part 2

**Before I start, I've got a lot of people I've gotta thank. First, _i'm-a-Harry-Potter-rebel _for favoriting and following the story, (awesome username by the way) _Verity of Paradise _for following and favoriting the story, as well as favoriting me as an author, and _SilverChilali _for favoriting and following the story. Thanks a lot you guys!**

**Okay, so this week, Ludwig gets a hobby, and Gilbert finds even more reason to think that Ludwig is a very strange roommate.  
And both of these things are connected. **

**Read to find out!  
See you guys on Friday!**

Observation Journal

Day 7

October 11, 1929

Gilbert has desperately been trying to act more like a brother to me. He made me breakfast this morning, which was nice of him, however, I waited until he left the room to throw it out. (It looked like mush...) He has also awarded me with a nickname; West. I'm not sure if this means I'm supposed to call him East, I still call him Gilbert to be completely honest. However, I found myself becoming fond of the pastime of baking. The cake recipe that Petra left me is delicious, and I enjoy making Fritz's recipes as well. I've also noticed that despite Gilbert's strange and wild personality, he's very organized. I'm not quite sure what that means, but this is an observation journal, and I observed that. His bird gives me strange and curious looks very often, and when I'm not paying attention, I sometimes find him in my room, sleeping on my bed. It's very odd…

The AWESOME PRUSSIA'S Diary

October 11, 1929

Wow, if I thought he was weird before, then I didn't even start to get down to the _real stuff. _It started off this morning when I gave him breakfast in bed, because I'm just that cool of an older brother, and he didn't even bite it. (okay fine I know I suck at cooking, here's the_actually _weird thing he did) Later I found him _baking. _Yes. Baking. And the weird part is that he's _really good at it. _He gave me a piece of the _Donauwelle _ he baked, and it was _amazing_. And Gilbird's been hanging out in his room, and he's been sleeping _on his head. _Gilbird's usually scared of anyone except me, and…

_Who is this guy exactly? _He's constantly got this stiff aura around him, but yet, he _bakes, _and Gilbird _loves him. _More on this next time. It's not hard to notice him doing something weird, he sticks out like a sore thumb.


	17. Consequence: The Diaries Part 3

**Hey guys, first of all, sorry I'm so late to upload today, I lost track of time. Second of all, thanks to _idontknow826_ for following and favoriting the story, and for her kind review the other day.**

**Ok so we start with Gilbert today and end with Ludwig. That's all!**

**Happy Reading, and see you on Sunday!**

The AWESOME PRUSSIA'S Diary

October 18, 1929

Fritz and I were talking about Viktor today at dinner, asking what happened to him, making crazy theories about what finally got the old fucker. It was really fun, Fritz suggested that he finally cracked and started living in his own world, I just said that I hoped he fucked himself straight into hell. Naturally, Ludwig didn't say anything because he didn't know anything about him… But it was more than that…

He seemed like he knew…

And he didn't like what he knew.

He sat there the whole time staring at his food and excused himself early. "It's nothing," he said, with that fake-ass smile I see him use all the time. Then he went to his room, without another word.

What is he hiding from me? If he doesn't tell me, I swear to god,

_I will send Gilbird to his room at night and have him peck his eyes out._

* * *

Observation Journal

October 18, 1929

Today was… uncomfortable…

Fritz and Gilbert were talking about Viktor at the table today… They were talking about all of the ways they hoped he had died, or how they hope he lost his mind. And all I could think of was the awful feeling I felt when I killed him.

Such hatred… it wasn't something I liked being converted into such a power. It felt disgusting, I felt a part of me snap when it happened, I just…

Anyhow, I had to leave. Listening to it was just too unsettling. Hopefully tomorrow will be a little different.


	18. Consequence: The Diaries Part 4

**Hello everyone, before I start, thanks to _miakatsuki _for following the story.**

**Story Time! Today's is longer than I anticipated, It'll be continued on Wednesday. **

**Just to clarify, the Journal entry is Ludwig, after the line break its Russia's perspective, then after another line break, it's Ludwig's perspective.**

**Happy Reading, and I'll see you all on Wednesday.**

* * *

Observation Journal  
October 25, 1929

Today, I went to be inaugurated. I met many countries.

* * *

"There's a meeting today, da?" I said to Latvia as he meekly grabbed my coat and handed it to me.

"Yes sir, he says that a country has been recovered."

I put on my coat.

"How boring, I was hoping we'd be getting something new today."

"It is a shame, sir."

He stands aside for me to walk out of my house.

I looked back and smiled at him.

"You be good while I'm gone Latvia!" I said childishly. "Or else I will be _very _cross with you, da?"

He nodded fearfully.

"Of course, Russia, Sir!"

I turned and walked away, happy with his response.

When I arrived at the private conference, I saw that there were a lot less countries here than I had thought. When they said private, I didn't think they meant _this _private.

_More fun for me. _

I sat down in my chair next to America, unbeknownst to him.

"How are you today, Alfred?" I asked sweetly.

He turned suddenly and almost fell out of his chair in the process.

He sighed. "Just fine, Ivan. Thank you for asking."

I smiled. "That's good."

I decided to look around and see who else was part of this. I looked to the front of the room to see England discussing something with France. It seems that China is here too. And then…

Prussia…

Talking to someone else, who I can't quite see behind the wall.

"Alright, everyone must be seated." England called out, and everyone took their seats, except for Prussia and the other person, who I still couldn't see…

"So, you are probably wondering why only we are here today." England explained. "The answer is simple. Something controversial has happened, and I only trust all of you to hear it first, and handle it responsibly." He shot a look at Alfred and he just shrugged and smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Anyhow, it has appeared that…" England stopped and looked at the ground. "We have unexpectedly found the missing Germany."

The room was filled with confused and somewhat frustrated murmuring.

_They found Viktor? _

_He was rumored to be dead… Then again, countries cannot necessarily die... _

"All of you, please!" England yelled, silencing the room. "Please, just listen to me-"

"You mean that brute is back to freely conquer us?! Explain yourself, Angleterre!"

A wave of agreement went through the room.

"I would explain if you bloody rats would listen to me long enough!" England shot. "Christ…" He muttered.

"Anyway, we have not seen Viktor. We know that he left us long ago." He paused. "However. A _nation, _my friends, cannot die."

He gestured to the back wall and called over Gilbert and- whoever the hell was with him.

Gilbert gave an assuring look to the person, and I saw him mouth something like 'Oh shut up, you'll be fine...'

He walked out holding the hand of a…

young man… with blonde hair… and blue eyes.

_Maybe I will be seeing something new today…_

He and Gilbert stood behind England and the blonde one tugged at his yellow tie nervously.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a returning member to the council." He stepped aside and gestured for him to step forward.

He stepped in front of us all, blue eyes scanning the room, before speaking. "Hello, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, I will be the new Germany." He bowed his head. "I look forward to meeting you all."

There was a small moment of uncomfortable silence as Germany raised his head, but then America started a round of applause.

It quickly spread to the other countries, and I clapped too.

Germany still stood, looking somewhat relieved that we clapped. Gilbert came over from behind him and swung his arm over Germany's shoulder.

And then I saw it.

An ever-so small sense of discomfort at Gilbert's gesture.

_How strange. _I thought, chuckling.

_This is already looking like so much fun. _

* * *

Gilbert dragged me off of the center as soon as the meeting was over and England dismissed. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?"

I thought for a second before answering. "Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly, I was turned around by a hand cloaked in a leather glove.

"Hey!" A man in a brown jacket with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes shielded by glasses stared at me intensely.

I stood frozen, staring back at him, with my lighter ones.

He suddenly relaxed, and held out his hand to me. "How ya doin'?" I reluctantly held out my hand to his and he shook it many times. "I'm doing alright." I said, still dazed. "What country are you?"

"I am America, aka Alfred F. Jones!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. "All you need to know about me is that one, I'm always the hero, two, I'm better than England, that old fart, makes me out to be," England glared at him. "and three, I am literally the _land _of _freedom._" He opens the wrapper of a burger and begins to eat it. "At your service." He says finally, chewing.

"Nice to meet you-"

I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around to meet with a man in blue clothing with bright-blonde hair and blue eyes like America. "Bonjour, young man, I am France, but my name is Francis Bonnefoy." I hold out my hand for him to shake, but he kisses me on each cheek instead, a gesture I'm still not quite sure was normal for someone I had just met. "Nice to meet you…" I said.

"Feel free to visit my home anytime. It is a welcoming place, and best of all, it is so full of_love~_"

"Thank you, I-"

Someone took my hand and spun me around.

"Hello, I'm China, but my name is Wang Yao-aru!" This one was wearing a dark green uniform with long brown hair and brown eyes. "I have the best cuisine in all of Asia! Do visit sometime!"

"Of course-"

I felt two hands on my shoulders and turned my head. It was England.

"All right, all right, I know you're all _so eager _to smother him with your culture, but he has some work to do with me." He said, maintaining his grip that I was itching to get out of.

They all moaned and gathered their things, leaving. I noticed that I hadn't met one of them yet, he had an oddly cheerful look in his eyes. Prussia told me to meet him outside as soon as I was done.

England finally took both of his hands off of my shoulders, and I took a breath of relief. "Now then," He walked over to the tables and sat down, gesturing to the other seat. "Come, sit." I walked over to the table and he started unpacking a tea set. "How do you like your tea?" He asked. I was never offered tea very often, but I remember…

"Milk, no sugar, thanks."

"What do you think of those other twits you just met?" He said as he poured the tea.

"They're…" I thought carefully about how I answered. "They seem kind, they're just…"

"Foolish? Incompetent? Unfocused?" He guessed.

"Grabby…" I answered.

"Ah." He answered. "I'm surprised that's your only problem with them."

I chuckled as he handed me the teacup.  
"And what about _Russia…_" He asked, concerned.

"Russ...ia?" I asked. If I recall, that one didn't introduce himself…

"You mean he didn't talk to you?"

"Should I be concerned?" I asked.

He hesitated a bit before he answered. "No… But anyway, I'm supposed to give you this paperwork to officially add you." He took out a pile of papers nearly_three centimeters thick_ and placed them on my side of the table. I could only stare. "Believe me, you get used to it." He said, sipping his tea.

"Huh…" I said, staring at it.

"Prussia will explain a lot of this, so you don't have to worry about some of this reading."

I nodded and finished my tea. Then I realized-

"I never really learned your name."

He looked somewhat shocked at me asking.  
"Oh… My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Pleasure to meet you, Arthur." I held out my hand, and he shook it once.

"Same to you, Ludwig." He said.


	19. Consequence: The Diaries Part 5

**'Sup guys! I have two days off starting tomorrow, so more time to write for me :3  
**

**So, today, thanks to _Kintoki_ _Kin _and _HorseLuver713 _for following and favoriting the story!**

**This chapter is in third-person, and is the second part of Ludwig's diary from 3 days ago. **

**Happy reading, and see you on Friday!**

* * *

Ludwig walked through the hallways looking though all of the confusing paperwork England had given him.

_"Foreign Affairs? Budget forms? Political Parties? Gott…" _He thought to himself.

Ivan stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting for Natalya to pick him up. He knew that she was abnormally clingy, but he liked to take advantage of her infatuation as much as possible.

"_I wouldn't want to waste her loyal service…" _He would say.

As Ludwig walked through the hall, he didn't realize that Ivan was standing in front of him, and he bumped into him, dropping all of his papers.

Ludwig looked up at the slightly taller man. "Excuse me, I didn't see you there." He kneeled down and started to pick up all of the papers again.

Ivan stared at him pick up the papers and recalled his peculiar behavior during the meeting…

_Avoides contact… He's wearing gloves…_

_Socially reserved… Barely talked to the nations, and looked almost relieved when they had gone…_

_Interesting… _

He smiled, trying to look as sweet as possible, leaned down next to Ludwig, and placed a hand on his shoulder, becoming very happy with the sudden jolt from Ludwig's body.

"I can help you, if you'd like." Ivan said, becoming uncomfortably close to Ludwig's face.

"N-no, I'm quite alright, thank you."

"Are you sure?" He said, a playful tone in his voice.

Ludwig couldn't completely keep back the part of him that had started to panic, much to Ivan's entertainment.

"I've got it." He says quickly, brushing Ivan's hand off, as he messily grabs as many papers as possible, hoping to end this bizarre interaction.

"Big brother..." Ludwig turns his head to see a blonde girl with navy blue eyes, and a strangely old-fashioned dress staring at him with an irritated expression.

Suddenly, she was charging straight at Ludwig, and before he had any time to react, she grabbed him by his coat jacket and slammed him against the wall, holding him there.

She took out a cold steel knife and held it against his throat.

"How dare you…" She hissed at Ludwig's face.

He stared dizzily into Natalya's deranged eyes as they tore into him.

Ivan smiled. _You have amazing timing, sister, _He thought as he stared like a child watching morning cartoons, as Ludwig's chest heaved up and down, the cold steel blade on his throat.

_I was right. This is going to be fun. _Ivan thought.

"How _dare _you lay your dirty hands on my precious big brother Russia…"

"I-"

"Shut up!" She said, cutting him off. "Who are you?"

"Please, sister, this is a friend." Ivan said innocently.

Natalya's expression became suddenly calm at the sound of her brother's voice, much to Ludwig's confusion.

"But brother, this man did not even welcome your affection…"

_"No, I didn't, and to be honest, I don't welcome yours either!"_

Was what Ludwig wanted to say, but he was too panicked to manage anything except saying

"Please… Put. The knife. Down."

He realized that the knife actually did cut him a little, and a drop of blood fell down his neck.

"Da, sister, I'm okay." Ivan said, walking over to the other side of the hall. "Come on, let's go home."

She took one final look at Ludwig, and pulled the knife away, letting Ludwig fall to the floor, leaning his back against the wall for support.

"Coming, big brother!" She said cheerfully, as she ran over to walk with her brother, clinging to his arm.

Ivan took a shot back at the now shaky and unbalanced Ludwig.

"I'll see you again next meeting, da?"

Ludwig didn't respond and kept his head down.

"_I look forward to our next meeting, Germany," _Ivan thought as he walked away with Natalya.

Ludwig waited for the two of them to reach the end of the hall, when he finally went to see where Gilbert was waiting for him.

* * *

**So yeah... if Russia is a character you enjoy because he's kind and sweet, I'll warn you to leave now, because that is _not _how I will be writing him in this story. Maybe in later stories I will, but not here.  
****Just a warning.**


	20. Consequence: The Diaries Part 6

**Nothing to really say this week. See you Sunday, and enjoy the chapter.**

**HAPPY READING!**

The AWESOME PRUSSIA'S Diary

October 26, 1929

I've woken up with Ludwig acting as annoyingly reserved as he was when he got back from the world meeting. All "not talking unless spoken to," and talking as little as possible too. He's acting just like he was when he first got here, and just when he had started to act normal towards me too. I'll write in this again later when I finally knock some sense into that tall bastard.

I saw him in the kitchen, wearing a robe over a pair of shorts, not doing much in particular, just drinking a cup of coffee as he seemed to be staring at nothing really. I walked over to him. He didn't even bother to look back.

_You silent bitch. _

"_Guten Morgen, West._" I said.

"_Guten Tag._" He still didn't look at me as he sipped his goddamned coffee.

I decided to try a bit more. I pulled out two eggs from the fridge and a skillet and put it on the stove.

"Sleep well?"

I heard a confirming "Mm" in response.

_Liar. _

_From the start, you've always been a terrible liar._

_You have dark rings under your eyes._

I cracked the two eggs on the stove.

"Really?"

"Yes." He responded.

"That's good." I said, walking away from the eggs, knowing I would cook them wrong anyway. "Actually, I had a dream last night." I continued.

"Really." Ludwig said dully.

"Yes. I think I remember what it was about too."

I stood right behind his chair and held his shoulders. He flinched.

"I think it was about this guy who was always lying to me." I chuckled. "I know huh? Lying to _me. _**The amazing and defiant Prussia was lied to.**" Ludwig took a long sip of his coffee.

"It's pretty frustrating, you know?"

Silence.

Ludwig finished his coffee and was about to get up, but I forced him back down.

"I think you and the guy have a lot in common _bruder_. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Please, Gilbert, I don't have time for this-"

"What? So you can continue your boring schedule of avoiding me?"

"No, I have to train."

"For what?!"

"Look, just- I have to go."

He gets out of my shoulder grab and starts to walk away.

_Not this time, you lying assface._

I grabbed his robe.

"STOP!"

I realized I had pulled the robe off, and I looked again to Ludwig's back.

_Ludwig's scratched, scared back._

He stood frozen in an almost trance-like state.

All I could do was stare at the disgusting gashes that continued straight down in a column.

Suddenly he tried to bolt from the kitchen, but I grabbed his arm.

"Ludwig, wait-"

"Let go!" He yelled helplessly, trying to pull away. "LET GO!"

"Stop! Just calm down!"

"NO! I WON'T DO IT, VIKTOR, _**LET GO OF ME!**_"

_Viktor? What is he talking about? _

"Bruder! What on earth are you talking about?"

He froze again. Then he turned around and finally looked at me, with the most horrified face, almost like he was surprised that I was standing behind him.

"Ludwig, what the _hell_ was that?"

He stared at me with a hollow look on his face.

"I think I need something else to drink…" He said, covering his pale face with his hands.

I walked backwards toward the fridge.

_I think I know what he needs right about now._

I grabbed two beer bottles from the refrigerator.

"Hey, how old are you?"

He sits down. "18, why?"

"Good, I can't be arrested for giving you this."

I placed the beer bottle in front of him on the table and he gave me an odd look.

"What's…"

_Oh come on._

"Assuming you haven't tried pretty much anything else I've showed you, it doesn't really surprise me that you don't know what this is either."

He looks down somewhat shamefully.

I get the bottle opener and hand it to him. He takes it from me and opens the bottle.

"It's beer. Makes the talking easier. It's also delicious because its German."

"I see." He says, taking a sip from it.

"So. You gonna tell me what you know about Viktor?"

He looks at the beer. "By now, it would be pointless to hide the fact that I've obviously come in contact with him."

I open my beer. "Clearly." I said. "Go on."


	21. Consequence: The Diaries Part 7

**Before I start, thanks to _kyle broflowski _for (his? her?) kind words, and following and favoriting the story. **

**Well, this chapter contains a severely drunk Ludwig. So that'll either be annoying or hilarious to you lol.**

**Happy reading, and see you on Wednesday!**

"And then, he started *hic* drowning her…" Ludwig said, holding his _tenth _beer bottle.

He had been talking to me for almost an hour now, and I really wish he would stop drinking. His face was completely flushed, eyes blurry, and to be honest, I've never met anyone who speaks so damn _quietly _when they're drunk. Usually drunk people take every chance they can to be stupidly loud. (me included...)

"How was he drowning her?"

"I don't know… *hic* He was just _looking _at her…" He partially covered his face with the hand that wasn't holding the beer bottle.

_Just looking at her?_

"And he expected you to be able to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah… And…"

He looked down.

"What? And what?"

"_idit…"_

"You… what was that?"

"And I _fucking did it!_" He slurred angrily.

_What?! Please tell me this is just because he's drunk…_

"You… _How? Who?!_"

"I was just really mad at him, and I *hic* I just stared at him and… *hic* He started choking…"

He stared down at the bottle in his hands, His chest occasionally bounced up from his hiccuping.

"And they were all *hic* scared of me after…"

"What do you mean? What happened to Viktor?"

"I miss Petra…" he mumbled.

_Who the hell is that?!_

"Come on, Ludwig, what happened to Viktor?"

"I already told you, *hic* I killed him, remember?"

_Nothing he's saying is making any sense..._

"You killed him by looking at him? How?"

"I don't know, I don't know!"

_As little sense as it makes, I think he's telling the truth. Though I've no idea why this upsets him so much… The guy beat his ass 24/7 and left him some nasty scars in the process. _

I would have kept on asking about what happened, but Ludwig's head was on the table, eyes closed.

"Oh geez…" I thought out loud.

I reached over and shook his shoulders. "Hey, Ludwig. Ludwig?" He just mumbled something I couldn't pick up and continued to sleep.

I sighed. He can't sleep here.

I picked him up from his torso and swung him over my back.

"Come on buddy, you need some rest."

I walked over to the living room couch and put him there to sleep. Then I placed a blanket on him.

What had I learned…

_Viktor is dead… But how did Ludwig kill him? By looking? Is there something I didn't know about this kid's craziness? Killing by looking? What the fuck?! _

But I decided that was pretty much I was gonna get out of him, at least until he woke up.


	22. Consequence: The Diaries Part 8

**Ok thanks to _kyle broflowski _and _kassydaPJgeek _for their kind reviews,**

**Today's chapter is a continuation of Sunday's chapter,**

**Happy Reading and see you on Friday!**

I woke up with a splitting headache as I lay on the couch with a blanket on. I groaned and sat up.

_What happened?_

I rubbed my temples trying to remember what happened in the past hour or so.

_Did I see Viktor?_

_No… I hallucinated Viktor again for Gilbert, and then he gave me beer… _

_I think I talked a lot…_

I glanced at the end table to see a glass of water with a small pill next to it and a note.

_Take this- You're gonna need it._

-_Your awesome bruder Prussia_

I took the pill along with the glass of water and swallowed it down.

_Now that I think about it, I think this used to happen to my old master too. She'd call it being… Damn, what's the word…_

I tried standing and got dizzy, my head weighing me down onto the couch once more.

_Ahh, yes._

_I'm hungover._

I sighed as I stood up a little slower than the last time. I stabilized myself and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. As I washed my face with the refreshing cool water, I remembered more of what happened.

_I told him __**everything **__didn't I?_

I balanced my head on my hands.

_Well, at least I know not to drink when I should probably keep my mouth shut…_

I left the bathroom and out came Gilbert from the west hall.

"Hey! You're finally awake!" He said excitedly.

But all I could focus on was how sharp and painful his voice was to my aching head.

"Yes, yes, but _please _don't be so loud…"

"Oh right…" Gilbert said leading into muffled laughing. "You're totally hungover, aren't you?"

"Yes. Now please, let's talk somewhere I can lay down."

"You're hungover…" He laughed still.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Let's go to my room."

"Right, right…" Gilbert said, finally calming himself.

When we got to my room, I realized I was still wearing only a robe over my back. I took out a T-shirt, but froze before taking my robe off.

_Shit, I can't take off the robe in front of-_

"I've already seen it West, why are you still hiding your back?"

_Oh… That's right._

I sighed and dropped it to the floor, slipping on the T-shirt.

"Y'know, there's still one thing I don't understand." Gilbert said. I lay on my bed and massaged my head once more. "What is it?"

"How did you kill Viktor? Like, I know you said you "looked" at him, but what does that mean?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I thought for a moment. "All I know is that I felt… more than just angry. I felt confused, angry- no furious, and…"

I didn't want to say it. I really didn't.

"And what? What else did you feel?"

I chuckled, amazed at myself for ever feeling this towards someone. "Terrified." I said bluntly.

"I was about to lose my friend to my trainer who was trying to teach me a lesson… And for what? To learn some lousy trick I didn't want anyway?"

Gilbert remained silent.

"Piyo~ Piyo~"

I sat up, startled at the sound to see Gilbird on my bed. He had been sleeping under my blankets. I relaxed again.

"Hello, Gilbird." I said quietly as he waddled up my chest and sat down against right over my heart, which was still beating rather quickly as I had been recalling Viktor's _tests_.

I didn't quite know why his bird was so fond of me, but I still enjoyed his company.

"Gilbird? Where have you been all day?" Gilbert asked. "I was looking for this little weirdo while you were out cold, and I couldn't find him anywhere. He was here?"

"I guess so." I said rubbing his head.

"Weird." Gilbert muttered.

"Well, since you told me so many thins about him, It's only fair you should know some things about Viktor too." He said.

I looked at him.

"It was nearly 20 years ago, at the end of World War I."


	23. Consequence: The Diaries Part 9

**Okay so I got a whole bunch of guest reviews that I can't respond to via IM, so I'm making a little thingy up here for it.**

* * *

**Guest #1**

**"**I SEE THAT BIOSHOCK REFERENCE"

**Me: Andrew Ryan asks; Are you a country, or a slave? :D**

**Guest #2**

"im epileptic. You're supposed to let the person have the seizure. Don't try to tell them to stay awake and whatnot... Also you go unconscious. But the fact that it was caused by stress was spot on!"

**Me: Oops... I read too many articles on medical shit that day, I probably mixed them up... Ick this is so embarrassing...**

**In all seriousness though, thanks, that's useful for me to know.**

**Guest #3**

"D:upt8!"

**Me: Don't worry! My update schedule is pretty good I think, so don't worry. If something ever occurs that causes me to be late, I promise I'll tell you guys.**

* * *

**Also, sorry for being so late today, I was _sooo _damn busy today. But it's BACKSTORY TIME! I'll update again on Sunday.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It had been long and tortuous. But finally.

We finally got ahold of him.

"It's over, Germany. You've lost." I said to him, pointing my pistol at him. The cold, stiff air of the battlefield blew past me.

"Yeah… I know." He said, crouched down, his gun suddenly pointed at his temple.

_What?_

"I know…" he repeated psychotically.

_NO!_

I instinctually kicked the gun out of his hands and kicked him to the floor.

"You can't escape from this, Germany! Look at the lives you've crippled! You will come with me and be properly sentenced you twa-"

I froze as Viktor held out a grenade above his head.

_The pin pulled out already._

"Not just yet, _Mein Liebe…_"

"NO-"

All I saw was white as my body flung into the air and into the dirt.

My ears rung.

My lungs burned.

I closed my eyes.

_Was this a victory?_

* * *

"ENGLAND!" America ran to his fallen comrade.

He cringed at the sight. England was covered in blood and shrapnel. America swore to himself that Viktor would pay.

He picked up England's unconscious body and ran back to his airplane to fly him to a hospital.

"Just hang in there, England! I'll get you out of this!"

He started the plane and took off.

When he arrived, he carried his friend to the ER.

"Ma'am, you've got to help him!" America cried.

"Yes of course, sir-" She looked up from her desk. "Oh my _lord!_"

She spoke into an intercom. "We need a patient taken in _immediately!_"

"Please wait a moment sir."

Not long after, several doctors emerged rolling a bed out to place England on. They gently took him from America's trembling arms.

"Please, save him!" He called out as they entered a room. America knew that this wouldn't kill him, but he worried about the condition of his friend.

Later, when England had recovered, America went in to see him. America felt a twinge of despair when he saw his friend covered in bandages.

"Hey, dude… How're you holdin' up?" He asked gently.

"I feel like shit." England responded, keeping his gaze completely frozen.

America stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

"I let that son of a bitch fly right under my nose. He managed to take me out in one swift move."

More silence.

"Has anyone found him?" England finally asked.

"No, it doesn't look like anyone's seen him."

England cursed under his breath.

"Surely he couldn't have lived…" America said somewhat nervously.

"I don't know Alfred… That guy was a maniac capable of some pretty impossible things."

America looked out the window solemnly. "Tell me about it."


	24. Consequence: The Diaries Part 10

**Alright guys, first off, thanks to _ItsMyIceCream428 _For following and favoriting, and also thanks to _Dia Discordia _for following and favoriting the story, along with favoriting me as an author. You guys are the best.**

**Also thanks to the 'Mysterious Guest,' Who apperently sent all of those messages last time for letting me know that she was all three, and for giving me some encouraging words. Much obliged, friend ;)**

**Okay, so i know this one's super short, I've been busy all weekend and didn't get that much time to upload stuff, so since I have more time till Wednesday, hopefully it'll be much longer than this thing... **

**For further info, the beginning part until the line break still takes place in flashback form when Gilbert is telling Ludwig about Viktor. Then it switches back to Ludwig. **

**Well,**  
**Happy Reading 'till Wednesday!**

"What do you mean you haven't found him?!" England hissed into the phone.

It had been another week after the incident, and at the world meeting, they didn't know what to do. Who would they interrogate? Who would they imprison?

"So we still know _nothing_?" England growled.

He sighed and slammed the phone down.

He looked at all of the defeated faces covered in bandages and calmed himself down.

"Okay." He said. "Allied meeting: The war is over. Let's get over with this, shall we?"

* * *

"And that's basically it." Gilbert finished.

I still lay on the bed, staring upward into the ceiling. Gilbird had left to stand on Gilbert's head.

"Is there anything else on him?" I asked. "What was he like?"

Gilbert thought for a moment. "Well, he was a real piece of work, lemme tell you…"

"He was always noting the nation's behaviors, how they reacted to things, like, If a country was bombed, or if a country was in famine, he'd pay an awful lot of attention to them. I actually found an entire notebook filled to the brim with sketches and notes of England and his declining state during "The Great Famine" in Ireland."

"Did England notice?" I don't know why that was the first thing I thought to ask, but I did.

"No, I mean we didn't have council meetings at the time, we would just meet occasionally meet."

I shivered. He was far stranger than I had even comprehended…


	25. Characterizations

**Okay, so as some sort of sequel to "Questions and Warnings," I will make a chapter based on the personalities of the characters that will be involved. Now, be warned. Some of them will be different from what they act like usually. This is not to say that this is how I think they would act, I simply needed to alter characters to fit in with the story. **

**AGAIN, IF I GET ANYONE REVIEWING WITH A "BUT THAT'S NOT HOW RUSSIA ACTS," OR "THAT'S NOT HOW ROMANO ACTS" OR SOMETHING ELSE, I WILL IGNORE YOU, AND TELL YOU TO LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER. I DO NOT THINK THE CHARACTER ACTS THIS WAY. THE CHARACTER WAS SIMPLY WRITTEN THAT WAY TO MAKE THE STORY MOVE FORWARD AS BEST AS POSSIBLE. **

**(So far I haven't had any problems with this, because you guys are great 3 )**

**Moving on! Characters!**

**AXIS (And Prussia)**

**N. Italy- Okay, I'm really sorry to disappoint GerIta fans, but I simply cannot write the two legitimately without making it comedy. I can't help it! (Not to mention I'm pretty bad at romance in general.)If you can read the theme by now, you can tell that this story really isn't that comedy based. I support the two very much outside of this story, but I simply don't think I can make it work. Sorry. Other than that, Italy will be pretty much the same. Clingy to Germany, and the same lovable idiot we've grown to love.**

**S. Italy- Like I said before, he's gonna be a real asshole to anything German, and be super tsundere towards Spain, so that's it. He's still kinda the same though. **

**Prussia- The only real modification I've made is that he's nicer to Germany. I wanted this to be a brotherly story, so this is what I changed. Don't worry though, all snarky sarcasticness Prussia Awesomeness is left intact. **

**Japan- He's pretty much the same, I mean, at least right now, I can't imagine anything I would change about him, he's good.**

**Austria- We already kind of know this from multiple encounters with him, but I am going to maximize the sass power with this bitch, so look out for that.**

**Hungary- Pretty much the same. But lemme tell you all a secret...  
closer...  
****_closer...  
I ship Prussia and Hungary-_**

**AAAND THAT IS ALL FOR HUNGARY, MOVING ON!**

**ALLIES**

**England- Nah, he's pretty much the same. He's a bit nicer to Germany, but mostly because in this AU, he's just met him, so he's got no reason to be cold to him.**

**America- Again, he's the same too, but I'm kinda winging his relationship to Germany, because honestly, the two barely have any canonical meetings. **

**China- He's the same jolly Chinese man that loves sharing his culture. Nothing to say here.**

**France- Come on. Would I really change him? Please. *hair flip***

**Russia- Oh boy. Here's the big one. Ooookayyy so Russia is one of the villains of this story. *TOMATOES THROWN AGGRESSIVELY* Yeah, yeah, he's a big favorite, and I like him too, but I reaallly needed a side villain, and he fit the bill ****_perfectly. _****I honestly just don't want people to think this story reflects what I think of him. We good? No? Eh, fuck it, I'm explaining it anyway.  
Russia is a character who enjoys making people feel uncomfortable. This is reflected in the way he greets people, a direct kiss on the lips. He doesn't like the person, nor does he "want" anything from the person, he does it because he enjoys the reaction he gets out of people. It's entertaining to him. This is partially the reason he was creeping on Ludwig a few chapters ago. He doesn't "like" him or whatever, he thinks he's interesting because he reacts so severely to physical contact. So please don't complain about Russia being "rapey" or whatever. I hate that adjective, and personally, I don't think it should even be used. I will warn you guys of chapters that Russia is being creepy in so you guys can be warned, just in case that shit makes you uncomfortable. **

**OTHERS**

**The Baltics- They won't be in the story often, but I don't change them, at least I don't try to.**

**Ukraine- She's still just as sweet as before, and she doesn't like hanging with her brother very much due to his current obsession with conquering countries as the Soviet Union.**

**Belarus- This may change as the story progresses, but she's creepily attached to her brother, and will go to any lengths to get his attention. This brings up another character change in Russia, as he does not mind Belarus being all over him, because while she is annoying, he believes he can use her loyalty to his advantage.**

**Belgium- Personally, I need a little help with this one. To my knowledge, Belgium is a sweet, but also sassy girl who tends to be pretty nice, it's just that by comparison to her brother, she looks ordinary. Is this right? Because if so, the nothing needs to be changed. It's just that I don't even know much about her, so I'm nervous to write about her. Just let me know. Anyway, Belgium was originally going to be a love interest to Germany, but then I decided I was going to make her more like the sister that he never had. The reason for this is that I honestly thought that Ukraine and Germany would create much more tension between Russia and Germany, which is always good, and it would have also been easier for me to write about Ukraine and Germany, two characters I understand very well, rather than Belgium and Germany, where I don't understand one character as much as the other. Not to mention, I imagine Germany being able to interact with Ukraine easier, as he's already really awkward with girls and shit.**

**Sweden: Yeah, still the same, and I'm probably gonna draw him with Finland all the time because those two are the most adorable bitches around 3**

**Alright, I can't think of any more, so if you do have questions, drop me a review, and I will probably answer pretty soon.**

**See you tomorrow with the new chapter!**


	26. Consequence: The Diaries Part 11

**First, thank all of you for responding so positively to that last chapter. I really appreciate it. But getting more specific, here are some people I need to thank; _Kiki Beilschmidt _gets the platinum tonight, folks, she has been kind enough to review with really nice words, and she has followed and favorited me and the story. Another is _Enigmaris_ for following the story. Much obliged, my friends.**

**Hey, a little late tonight, but I made it! Have fun with this one, very fluff. **

**Happy Reading, and see you guys on Friday!**

"How about Russia? Do you know much about him?"

Gilbert suddenly looked somewhat disgusted. "You mean Ivan?" He grumbled. "Yeah, he's a real nutcase, that one. He never stops at the chance to claim or bother other countries."

_Makes sense…_

"He's got this messed up "country collection" that's called the Soviet Union. It's basically the biggest country right now. He's a rising power using Communism as its form of government."

"And his sister?"

"Which one?"

"He has more?"

"Yeah. Two to be exact. One of them isn't half bad, in fact she's actually quite nice to everyone. Her name is Ukraine, aka Sofia Braginski. She's always forced to be glued to her brother as she's part of his Soviet Union."

"And the other?"

"I'm partially hoping this isn't the one you met. Her name's Belarus, aka Natalya Braginski. She's creepily obsessed with her brother, and will do anything to protect him or fight for his attention. She's easily jealous of her sister, who receives more attention from him then she does."

"Not surprising." I said dimly.

There was a small minute of silence, but then Gilbert stood.

"That's right!" He said, digging into his pockets. He pulled out a small object on a thread, and held it out to me.

I sat up and inspected it in his hand.

"It's an iron cross?" I asked, looking at it from each angle.

Gilbert gasped. "WRONG!" He looked at Gilbird, completely dumbfounded by my response. "This bitch doesn't know what this is, Gilbird."

"Well, excuse me for not knowing what this random object is that you just shoved in my face." I retorted.

"_This, _my dear brother, is _THE _Iron Cross. And your awesome older brother earned it. Do you know who gets these? No one. Like. _Ever._"

He held out his hand again. "And because I am so generous, kind and cool, I, the Amazing Prussia, have decided to let you keep it as a good luck charm."

He grabbed my hand and put the Iron Cross into my palm, then closed it.

It was such a weird thing to give me, but I thought it was awfully kind of him.

"Thank you…" I said, moving it around in my hand. I really kind of liked it, I wasn't sure why.

I had only been awake for a short amount of time, but I already wanted to sleep again. My head still felt awful...

"Hey, can I sleep again?" I said, rubbing my head. "I still don't feel that great."

"Sure, I mean I'm not your boss." He said, chuckling to himself. He walked towards the door, and just before he left, turned around one last time. "Goodnight!"

"_Gute Nacht…" _I said, already drifting off to sleep.


	27. THE HIATUS

**Okay. So I have an announcement. I'm going on hiatus.**

***GASPS OF PANIC AND FEAR AND ALSO ANGER AND SADNESS***

**Please don't kill me, it's only for two weeks! The fanfic will be on hold until October 31, and that is when there will be a Halloween special to kickstart it again. In terms of how often it will upload when it comes back, I'm thinking to revert back to weekly, because I was having a hard time keeping up with it. And if I'm being completely honest, I think my writing was better when I had more than 2 days to think about it. So, while that's happening, I'm just gonna give you guys a link to my zerochan favorites, which is full of all kind of cool hetalia fanart. So have fun! And sorry for having to leave, I'll try to make my chapters a little longer.**

fav/Birdlover425

**See you guys in a bit! **

**-Birdlover425**


End file.
